The REM Disturbance
by MariaAlbina
Summary: When Sheldon is no longer able to sleep at night, he does the only thing he can to fix his REM cycle. Rating May Change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**The REM Disturbance**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. That doesn't mean I wouldn't like to, though._

"Sheldon," Amy sighed as she added milk to their tea mugs, "do we have to watch _Star Wars: the Empire Strikes Back _again?" She disposed of the second tea bag before carrying both mugs over to the couch and taking her usual seat next to her boyfriend.

He took his mug from her hand, carefully, before bringing the rim to his lips, steam enveloping his nose as he sipped. "Do you want to watch _Return of the Jedi_?"

As annoyed as she was to see the said Star Wars movie for the fifth time, it was better than watching _The Empire Strikes Back_ for the eighth. Not to mention the smile on the physicists face caused her to mimick one back. "Sure." Her hands went up in defeat. "What the hell."

Sheldon placed his mug on the coffee table before jumping off the couch and moving to the TV, grabbing the DVD case and popping the disk into the DVD player.

Amy sipped her tea as she watched Sheldon return to his usual spot on the couch. Looking at her phone she saw it was 7:56. This movie wouldn't be over before Sheldon's bed time, which meant he'd probably be grumpy during their lunch break tomorrow at Cal Tech. _Great._

"Sheldon, aren't you worried about your REM cycle? You won't be in bed by nine."

"Amy, I'm not a child. An extra half hour won't kill me. I'm perfectly capable of working around a few minutes of lost sleep." He sipped his tea again before placing it on the table and leaning back against the sofa, hands in his lap.

Amy sighed as she mimicked his body language, while trying to pay attention to the film. She was wrong; seeing a movie three times less than another was not going to make her enjoy it any more. She couldn't even cuddle with her germaphobe boyfriend. Looking over at him, she eyed his jawline, his broad shoulders and his large hands clasped together in his lap.

Sheldon could feel her looking at him but refused to rip his eyes away from the movie. He knew every time he did look that vixen they would find themselves in a short game of eye-coitus; Something Sheldon did not do due to the fact it made it feel out of his control.

Nearly half way through the movie, Sheldon paused it to announce a bathroom break. Looking over at Amy he saw she had fallen asleep, her head resting on the back couch and her mouth slightly parted.

Sheldon never liked to turn off a movie before it was over, so after his trip to the restroom, he sat back down and resumed the film, deciding to wake Amy up after the movie was over.

* * *

As the light from both the television and the sunrise that was shining through the large window, Sheldon squinted his eyes harshly, quickly becoming aware of the crane in his neck. As he slowly opened his eyes, he quickly realized he was not in his bed. His eyes scanned a pair of legs, hands splayed across them before moving his orbs north. His eyes went wide as they landed on a pair of breasts not more than three inches from his face, when suddenly realization set in.

"Good Lord!" _Oh God, what have I done. I slept with Amy. Well literally slept with Amy but still. He should have woke her and sent her home when he saw she was sleeping. This was all my fault_

Sheldon whipped his head off of Amy's shoulder and quickly stood, panic rising as he looked around the room; for what, he wasn't sure exactly.

He watched his girlfriend awake and grab her chest in terror as she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sheldon, what the hell is the matter with- did I sleep here all night?"

Sheldon froze as he looked at his restful girlfriend. Her hair was slightly disheveled, her cheeks were a rosy shade of pink and her glasses had fallen off her face in the middle of the night, leaving him with an unblocked view of her emerald orbs. _She looks_... _fascinating. _Quickly shaking his head he looked anywhere but her. _S__top it, Cooper. You know you can't use fascinating to describe her after that kiss when she was intoxicated._

"Sheldon!" She was standing now. Despite being almost a foot shorter than him she could intimidate him like no one else. "Are you all right? I called your name at least four times." She looked over at the clock to see it read 6:34. "Ohhhhh I'm going to be so late for work! I still have to go home and get ready!" She quickly grabbed her purse and ran toward the door, ripping it open. "Thanks for the movie, Sheldon. See you at lunch!"

Sheldon stared at the door, trying to make sense of what happened when Leonard walked out from his bedroom, a smirk spread across his face.

"Hey, sleeping beauty."

He watched his roommate make his way to the kitchen before grabbing a bowl for cereal.

"When did you come home?" He walked over to the entertainment center and turned the DVD player off before turning off the TV.

"Umm nine-thirty, I think. The movie Penny picked was over two hours long. You and Amy sure looked cozy on the couch there. What's up with that?"

"There is nothing _up,_ Leonard. Amy and I just fell victim to exhaustion."

"That doesn't explain your arm around her." His smile widened as he poured the cereal into the bowl.

Sheldon's eyes nearly bugged out of his head before trying to stay collected. "What- what are you talking about. My arm wasn't around her when I woke up."

Leonard poured milk into his bowl of Cocoa Puffs before opening the utensil drawer, looking for a spoon. "Maybe not when you woke up but when I walked in your left arm was wrapped around your girlfriends waist. You both looked pretty cozy."

The smirk that Leonard wouldn't let up on was unsettling for Sheldon. He looked back at the couch, the scene of the crime, before stomping off to his room to get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

Warm water sprayed down on the neurologist as she tried to quickly take her daily shower.

"I can't believe I fell asleep at Sheldon's. He probably won't even want to have lunch with me now. Falling asleep on a couch together to Sheldon, is like having drunk sex for a normal person." She let the washcloth run over her chest and the valley between her breasts before moving down to her stomach. As if her own touch burned her, her body froze, a memory invading her brain.

_Eyes heavy with sleep, she felt his fingers slowly trace her lower stomach as his arm made it's way across it. His hand took hold of her waist, slightly pulling her closer to his warm body as his head stayed planted on her shoulder. She vaguely heard a soft comfortable sigh escaping his lips.  
_

Amy snapped out of her memory before realizing that her washcloth was between her legs. Continuing her shower, she shook her head in disbelief. "Sheldon voluntarily cuddled me."

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Don't be gentle in the reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! And thanks to BBT winning Best Comedy, I was too happy NOT to update. So enjoy!  
**

The ride to work was quiet for the two physicists. While Leonard enjoyed the silence, he couldn't help but worry about his friend's mute behavior as he stared idly out the passenger side window.

"Sheldon," he sighed as he looked between his roommate and the road, "it's really not a big deal. I was only joking. So you cuddled up to Amy in the middle of the night-"

Sheldon snapped his head to look at his roommate. "I did not _cuddle_ _up to her_, Leonard. Maybe my arm had a slight spasm and landed on her mid-section. You ever think of that?"

Leonard decided it was best not to mention that Sheldon's fingers were protectively gripping her waist, holding her against him. He simply nodded in surrender.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Sheldon. That must have been what happened."

The annoyed sigh didn't go unnoticed by Sheldon, but he decided to give up. He was too busy trying to convince himself that no touching happened on purpose last night, than trying to convince any of his peers.

Upon arriving at CalTech, Sheldon quickly exited the car with his messenger bag and shut the door behind him, before walking into the building without another word.

Sighing in response to Sheldon had been a normal act for Leonard, and as he shut off the car, he wondered when his lanky roommate would finally realize his feelings for the bespectacled neurobiologist.

* * *

The drive to work was a frantic one for Amy. She was running twenty minutes behind schedule and since CalTech wasn't her university, she was even more nervous for any consequences she may face.

Walking into her lap, she smiled at the monkey in his cage, eager to be released.

"Hey, Monty," she smiled, slipping her purse off her shoulder and tossing it carelessly onto her desk. "Ready for another trial of pictures?"

She earned a screech in return before she unlocked the cage and extended her arm for the Capuchin monkey to jump on. Petting his head warmly, she made her way over to the table and watched him jump off her arm onto it; a few extra screeches of excitement escaping his lips.

Making herself comfortable at her desk, she turned on the monitor of the Dell before looking over to make sure the screen that Monty would be examining was working properly.

"Okay..." she started as she picked up her recording device and hit _record_. "Image number 121: dog in a pool." She hit a button before the image popped up on the screen.

Monty stared at the screen but not much of a reaction was made. "No reaction. Image number 122: otters sleeping while holding hands."

Again, she clicked the button for the image to be displayed on the screen. Monty tilted his head in appreciation as a soft 'aw' escaped his lips. She wrote down her findings. "All right let's continue. Image number 123..."

* * *

Sheldon's whiteboard didn't have anything more than a large drawing of a train across its surface.

"Ughhh What has that vixen done to me." He let his forehead fall against the board in frustration before hearing a tap at his open door a few short seconds later.

"Sheldon? You all right, buddy?"

Sheldon didn't need to look up to know it was his roommate standing by the door. He lifted his head regardless before waving him off. "Yes, yes. I'm just fine, Leonar- what's so funny?"

"Oh I don't know," he snickered leaning against the door frame. "You're looking a little blue."

Sheldon furrowed his brows before he turned back to his board to witness part of the train had been rubbed away. He quickly brought his hand up to rub his forehead before staring at blue dry erase marker on his skinny fingers.

He heard another chuckle from his roommate before glaring in his direction as Leonard spoke again. "Are you tired or something?"

"No," he snapped. "I slept just fine last night, thank you." In fact, he slept increasingly well. Probably one of the best nights rest he had had in a long time if he was being honest. He couldn't admit that to Leonard, though. He knew he'd only make a joke about Amy being the reason he slept so soundly. Though, Sheldon knew that wasn't the case. _Right?_

"All right, well I'm just heading to the cafe for lunch. I'll be back at two to take us home."

Sheldon nodded absentmindedly and waved him off again before watching his friend leave his office. He bent down to look at himself in the reflection of his laptop and rubbed off the excess marker on his skin. After shaking the mouse to wake up his monitor, he checked the time. 12:26.

He was meeting Amy in her lab for lunch for 12:30 as they usually did since she started working at CalTech for her project.

_Why am I nervous? It's Amy. She didn't freak out about us waking up together. But I did. I acted like we woke up naked with a blanket wrapped around her private parts.  
_

He groaned at the memory.

_What if she tries to talk about it?_

Beads of sweat started forming at the top of his forehead before he hastily brushed them away.

_Stop it. You are Dr. Sheldon Cooper. You can't let a hotsy totsy from Glendale get to you.  
_

With that, he took out his packed sushi from the mini fridge by his desk and made his way across campus to Amy's lab.

* * *

Walking up to her door he heard the faint cooing sounds of a familiar voice. He peeked his head inside to see Amy petting and softly talking to the Capuchin monkey she had been using for her project. It still looked like goofing off to him. He couldn't help the smile, though, that spread across his face as he admired his girlfriend. She always looked nice to him, but there was something about her in her lab coat that made him feel- what, exactly? _Happy? Satisfied? Excited?_

He quickly shook his head, angry with himself for thinking that way. What did 'Satisfied' and 'excited' even mean to him in terms of Amy?

He didn't want to think about that now, and instead made his way fully into her lab where he watched her turn to face him; that contagious smile displayed on her face.

"Hi, Sheldon. I was just spending sometime with Monty before I had to put him back into his cage."

He nodded and watched her pick up the monkey before she struggled to get him back into his steel home.

Noticing she was having difficulties, he walked up beside her and took Monty's hand gently that was grabbing onto the side of the door until Sheldon successfully pried his hand away and they were able to shut and lock the latch.

Sheldon's left hand lowered and he froze when the back of it accidentally grazed Amy's hip. He pulled it back sharply before looking at Amy who was making her way to her desk.

_Did she feel that? I did touch her, right?  
_

"So, Sheldon how is your research going?"

"Fine," he said in an voice almost an octave higher than usual. Amy didn't seem to notice the graze of his hand, so he took his usual spot at her desk and opened the plastic lid to his sashimi. "Nothing groundbreaking. How is your project going?"

"It's going well," she smiled before she took a bite of her turkey and avocado sandwich. "Monty is so sweet. I hate that he has to be in that cage. It's big enough for him to walk a bit and stand up straight, but it's still so depressing." She looked over at the primate staring at her; little hands grasping the bars of the cage door with big brown eyes.

Sheldon, too, thought the monkey didn't look happy. Then again, who would in a 3x3 cage?

"Sorry I fell asleep during our movie night."

Sheldon snapped his head back to his girlfriend at the mention of last night. "Oh that's- that's quite all right."

"I knew I shouldn't have stayed later than nine. I'll make sure I'm out before then next time."

Not knowing what to say, Sheldon simply nodded at his girlfriend before putting another roll into his mouth.

"Would you like a pickle?" He watched her hold out her plastic bag of dill pickle spears before he nodded and retrieved one from the bag.

* * *

That night around 8:30, Sheldon decided it was wise to get to bed early. He wasn't sure what time he had fallen asleep on the couch with Amy, but he decided getting a little extra sleep would be wise. After changing into his train pajamas and brushing his teeth, Sheldon made himself comfortable in his bed before closing his eyes, ready to enter Dreamland.

After his eyes reopened and after five minutes of just staring at the ceiling, Sheldon realized maybe going to bed early wouldn't work. So instead, he grabbed his phone and sent a text to Amy.

**Are you still coming over to join us for pizza Saturday night?**

After hitting _send_, he placed his phone down on his nightstand before turning on his side, pulling the sheets up to his shoulder. Despite being nervous around her, he still enjoyed her company. And being around her made it easier to be around the rest of their group.

_buzz_

He smiled to himself before reaching for the phone once again and swiping at his screen.

**Of course. I look forward to it as usual.**

He always looked forward to seeing Amy as well, this was no surprise to him. And since the whole gang would be there, he had less to be nervous about. He didn't know if he'd ever get over his nervous spouts when alone with Amy, though.

He sent a final reply before ending their conversation for the night.

**As do I. Goodnight, Amy.**

He placed his phone back on the nightstand just before a _buzz_ came through again.

Sighing, he picked up his phone to read her goodnight text.

**Goodnight, Cuddles.**

His eyes widened at her term of endearment and gulped as his eidetic memory picked its way through his cranium once again.

_His hands clutched her waist with his left hand, pulling her warm body closer to his before he nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent of green apple dandruff shampoo. His right hand made its way to her left patella, gripping it protectively over her thighs as her skirt had ridden up just above her knees. A soft sigh escaped his lips as his body turned slightly into her and felt her smaller hand rest on top of his.  
_

Sheldon gasped in horror as he came back to reality. He quickly looked back at his phone seeing the word _Cuddles _once again.

_Does she know? Did she feel my hand ravishing her knee? Good Lord, how could I have let this happen? What is she going to expect now? Regular cuddles? Sleeping over? Coitus?  
_

Sheldon nearly threw his phone back down on his nightstand before turning over on his side, sheets up to his neck before closing his eyes.

After a minute of trying to shut down, his eyes snapped back open. He turned to his back, hands clasped and fingers laced and tried again, forcing eyes shut only to snap back open ten seconds later.

Sleep was evading Sheldon that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon watched as the numbers on his alarm clock changed and the hours followed behind leading into morning.

The sun slowly started to rise over Pasadena as Sheldon's heavy eyes stared at the ceiling; hair disheveled as tossing and turning was all he accomplished. Not once did he find himself waking up from a deep sleep during the night or even a state of Hypnagogia.

The sounds of his alarm clock sounded more like a chainsaw sawing through his brain and as he hit the noise box to end his suffering, he cursed under his breath for the day ahead of him.

"You look awful."

Stepping out of the bathroom and into the hallway took so much energy, he might as well have been pulling a semi-truck.

"Thank you, Leonard." The tone of his voice was nothing short of sarcastic. He made his way to the fridge and retreived the carton of orange juice.

"What's wrong. You look like you slept on a rock."

"I wish," he muttered, reaching for a glass.

"What?"

"I didn't sleep at all, Leonard. I got no sleep. None. Zilch. Nada." he sipped on his morning beverage.

"Why?"

Sheldon thought if he asked another question he was going to shove his alarm clock down his roommate's throat.

"I don't know. I just couldn't sleep."

"Thinking about Amy?"

Sheldon looked at him in bewilderment. "Thinking about A- Now, why would I be thinking about Amy? Everything is fine between us."

"Sheldon, I know you. You fell asleep on the couch with Amy and you've probably been thinking about it non-stop since." Sheldon watched as his friend grabbed the oatmeal and handed it to him. "Like I said. It's no big deal."

Sheldon slowly took the container before starting to prepare his breakfast.

"I'm going to need to cancel my lunch plans with Amy and take a nap in my office." He shuddered at the thought of his head on his germ infested desk.

_Have to remember to grab an extra pillow to bring._

* * *

**My apologies, Amy, but I'm going to have to cancel our lunch today. I have a lot I need to catch up on during my break.**

"There. She won't know I couldn't sleep last night and won't know I'm going against my own rules of sleeping on the job by taking a nap in my office."

Sheldon hit send before picking up his dry erase marker again. Not like he was able to get any work done, though. He couldn't concentrate on anything that didn't have to do with the Vixen that slept on his couch just the two nights before.

_buzz_

Sheldon looked over at his phone before slowly picking it up, surprisingly nervous about his girlfriend's quick response.

**That's all right. I have a big of Monty clean up to do, myself. I left him alone too long earlier and well, let's just say I'll be eating in the cafe today.**

Sheldon chuckled at her text. He did want to eat lunch with her, that was no surprise to him. But he knew he needed to get at least a few minutes of rest if he was going to be of any use at all.

Unfortunately, sleep didn't come then, either.

"This is ridiculous," he sighed in frustration, face first in the pillow that lay on top of his desk. "How is possible that I could require so much sleep and yet not be able to succeed in a proper catnap?" He looked over at the clock resting on the wall above his office door. 1:09. "Well twenty one minutes is hardly enough to make a difference." He stood up and grabbed the face imprinted pillow before placing it on top of his messenger bag on the chair opposite his desk. "I'll just have to wait until tonight."

* * *

"Guys, I'm a little worried about Sheldon."

Raj and Howard simultaneously looked up from their Beefaroni. Howard was the first to speak.

"As in, you're worried he's going to blow us all up or you're worried he's going to buy twenty five cats again?"

Leonard shook his head as he moved his fork around his plate. "No, no I- Oh God. I can't let him bring cats into the apartment again. The smell didn't come out for a month."

"Calm down, Dude." Raj's fork made contact with his mouth before chewing on his lunch.

"Yeah. What's wrong with Professor Creepy pants?"

Leonard sighed debating if he should let his friends in on it. Who was he kidding? Of course he was.

"A couple nights ago, I walked into the apartment to see that Sheldon and Amy had fallen asleep on the couch together and Sheldon seemed pretty shaken up over it when he woke up."

"Of course he did," Howard sighed. "He's Sheldon. To him, that's like a stripper giving him a lap dance." He shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, but I made the mistake of telling him they looked pretty cozy together."

Raj's eyebrow raised. "Were they?"

"Like conjoined twins."

"Damn," Howard muttered. "And I'm supposed to keep this to myself? No making fun of the schmuck?" He waited for a nod. "Then why'd you tell me this, Leonard."

Sighing at the engineer, Leonard shook his head. "Because I thought you guys could give me some advice to help him out. He didn't sleep a wink last night."

"Have you tried Zolpidem? Works great for my mom."

Leonard groaned before giving him._ I need better friends. _

* * *

The drive back to Sheldon's apartment was filled with more awkward silence than a first date. Not to mention he looked like he hadn't slept in a month. Though she knew that wasn't true since his outburst the morning before.

_Don't let her get to you. It was a simple sleep on the couch. Your arm simply moved in the middle of the night and her waist was where it landed. She's your girlfriend. Has been for the past two and a half years. Nothing is changing. Everything is stagnate._

He jolted out of his thoughts when he felt the usual pothole just before the parking lot of his apartment building.

"Well, I appreciate the ride, Amy. Have a good evening."

She watched him step out of the car, messenger bag pulled to his side. His eyes were bloodshot and his balance was off. "Are you able to have lunch with me tomorrow? I promise the lab is back to smelling like- well a lab."

"Of course. I'll see you then."

She watched him shut the door and make his way to the apartment building doors, opening them and disappearing from her view.

* * *

"Maybe he really was freaked out by us sleeping on the couch together." She placed her messenger bag on her couch.

_buzz_

She felt her heart jump in her chest upon hearing her phone. Quickly pulling it out of her messenger bag before sighing in disappointment. Penny.

**Hey, Ames. Bernadette and I are going for drinks tonight. Want to come?**

Amy always enjoyed going for drinks with the girls, and she _did _need to talk to someone about what happened with Sheldon. Not like anything happened, but-

**Sounds great. What time?  
**

* * *

"So you were just sleeping? Nothing else?" Bernadette sipped her Malibu Bay Breeze before munching on a cheese fry as she repeated her friends' words.

"Of course that's all they did. What else does Sheldon know? No offense."

Amy shrugged before she sipped her own spiked beverage. "He didn't say a word on the drive back from work. I'm surprised he even _let_ me drive him home."

"Well, Leonard left early to bring me food during my break. You didn't think he was going to take the bus without his bus pants, did you?" The waitress sipped her wine before reaching for the greasy carbohydrates.

Amy pressed her lips together as she stared at her best friend's lack of comfort. "Thanks. Glad to know I rate higher than local transportation."

"Oh Amy, I didn't mean anything by it. But it IS Sheldon."

She waved her off with her hand. "No, no. I know who I'm dating. I just wish I knew what was really bothering him. The fact that we were sleeping, that we were touching or that I was there after dark."

"Probably all of them. Again; it's Sheldon."

* * *

Sheldon placed his empty Chinese container into the trash, before washing his hands in the sink; scrubbing at the invisible germs he was more than certain were there.

"Finally," he sighed in relief. "Now that I filled my stomach, I can get some much needed sleep."

Luckily Leonard was staying at Penny's for the night so he didn't have to worry about any obnoxious noise coming from the pair as he got his REM cycle back on track.

He made his way into his room and changed into his Thursday night pajamas before getting himself under his Star Wars sheets.

"Ahh," he sighed happily, laying on his back and pulling the covers up to his chest, his hands holding them in place as he closed his eyes. "I am going to sleep well tonight."

But 7:30 turned to 8:30 and 8:30 turned to 9:30 and yet the physicist, regardless of how sleep deprived he was, could not get his mind to shut down.

"This is ridiculous."

Throwing the covers off him, Sheldon made his way into the kitchen, hoping some warm milk would solve his problem.

After warming up the sleep remedy, he made himself comfortable on the couch and turned on the television. "Maybe if I watched something tedious I'll fall asleep right here." He hated the idea of falling asleep anywhere but his bed, but if it got him to be able to have a proper REM cycle, he was willing to try anything.

Unfortunately, after staring at a two hour P90x infomercial, he was left watching three hours of a Wen hair care infomercial. And yet after all that, including two more mugs of warm milk, and a bathroom break, he still wasn't able to doze off. He did, however, have the need to plunge a knife through his jugular to end his suffering of, not only lack of sleep, but also of the knowledge that he had no choice but to absorb of the shampoo that guarantees to give you 'hair with even more body, bounce and shine'.

The only shine Sheldon was getting was the light from the sun as it started to rise.

Staring at the large window in his apartment, Sheldon slowly shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

Leonard slowly turned to shut off the alarm that was sounding more like a truck backing up.

Once silence filled the room again, he turned to his blonde girlfriend and wrapped her up in a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"I have to go get ready for work," he whispered.

"What did I say about waking me before eleven?" Her words were muffled from her face pressed into the warmth of her pillow.

He smirked as he slowly made his way out of the bed and grabbed his robe, slipping it on before exiting her bedroom and then her apartment.

Leonard slowly entered the sun lit apartment, eyes immediately going to his distressed roommate. "Sheldon?"

The lanky physicists was staring straight ahead, eyes boring into the wall ahead of him.

"I don't understand, Leonard. I can't do it."

Leonard slowly shut the door behind him before making his way to the couch. "Do what?"

His eyes slowly turned up to look at his friend. "Sleep."

Slowly sitting down on the couch, Leonard picked up the remote and turned off the TV. "You didn't get a full nights sleep?"

"I wish that was my misfortune. I didn't get any. My REM cycle is completely destroyed, Leonard."

Leonard sighed as he saw how shaken up Sheldon was over this. It wasn't unheard of to be upset about not getting sleep, but the blank look in his eyes let Leonard know this was more than just not being able to sleep. The problem was why this was occurring.

"Sheldon," Leonard tried to phrase his words carefully. It was like trying to catch a wild rabbit sometimes with Sheldon. You never knew when he was going to make a run for it. "When was the last time you had a decent nights' sleep?"

Sheldon thought a moment before the vision came back to him.

_Two warm bodies pressed against each other in a comfortable embrace, molding together like they were made for each other. Her hair displayed over his face as his head rested on her shoulder._

"Amy."

His words were so soft, that Leonard almost didn't hear him.

"Why-" he scrunched his face as he tried to choose his words. "Why do you think you were able to sleep well with Amy and not now?"

Sheldon's eyes widened and Leonard was sure he was going to admit his needs for the 'cute lump of wool'.

"She must have slipped me something just before I woke up that would keep me from being able to sleep properly and then disturb my work so she would have a chance of winning a Nobel Pri-"

"Sheldon! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say. And I've heard you say a lot of absurd things."

"You're right," he agreed, waving the thought away like smoke. "Regardless of my sleep pattern, she wouldn't beat me to a Nobel Prize."

Groaning, Leonard walked to the fridge to grab the carton of orange juice. "I'm just saying, maybe the reason you can't sleep at night anymore is because you recently had such a good night sleep with Amy that you can't fall asleep without her anymore."

Sheldon stared at him in eery silence before hunching over in laughter. "Oh that's good, Leonard. You really _are_ funny." He wagged his finger at him with a smile before he walked to grab his Fiber cereal from the cabinet above the fridge.

Sheldon might have laughed at Leonard's suggestion to his complex issue, but that didn't mean he wasn't thinking about it for the remainder of the day. Especially when he had his usual lunch break with the possible source of his problem.

"...To which the produce guy replied, "No, sir, you will have to do that yourself." Amy started cracking up at her own biology joke, tears welling up in her eyes as she slapped the desk, before looked over at her distracted boyfriend. Sheldon? Did you hear me?"

"What?" he snapped his neck to look up at the neurobiologist."

"Oh, Sheldon," she whined, "that was a good joke. I told it to myself at least five times, so I wouldn't start laughing while relaying it to you."

"My apologies, Amy. I'm just a little tired." He picked up his turkey club before taking a large bite.

"You look more than a little tired. Like you haven't slept in days."

Sheldon tensed up at how right she was.

"Amy, do you remember when we fell asleep on my couch the other night?"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I've got to keep you all on your toes somehow.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Amy, do you remember when we fall asleep on my couch the other night?" _

Amy looked toward her boyfriend with a curious look before replying. "Yes..." _Oh great. He's going to break up with me. He knows we violated the Relationship Agreement and now it's going to be terminated._

He tried to think of a response, but his previous reasoning was the only one he could come up with. "Did you happen to slip something in my tea so that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep, therefore, disrupting my work and leaving you able to win a Nobel Prize before myself?"

Amy stared at him incredulously before finally blinking. "..what?"

He sighed before rubbing his temples. "Do I really need to repeat myself, Amy? Did you, or did you not, slip me something for your own benefit?"

"Why would I- wait, you can't sleep?"

"No," he snapped. "And I haven't been able to for the past two nights."

"Want me to attach electrodes to your head to see what's going on in there?" She seemed way too enthusiastic for his liking.

He was about to dismiss the idea, when he thought he really didn't have much to lose. "I suppose that sounds all right. How about you come over after we're done with our vintage video game night?"

"Sounds great. This is exciting. I haven't done any electrode testing since Penny was crying over Leonard dating Priya."

She lifted her water in a mock toast before taking a sip.

Sheldon watched as the water slid down her taut throat before shaking his head, as if erasing the vision.

Tonight would be interesting.

* * *

When Penny found out about the _experiment_ Amy would be working on with Sheldon, she had asked her brunette friend to come to her place an hour or so before. She had something she wanted to discuss with her.

After Amy knocked on her bestie's door, she waited with her bag of electrodes over her shoulder, eager to use them on her boyfriend in just an hour.

"Hey, Amy."

Amy was a little surprised to see the more petite blonde standing in the door way."

"Bernadette. Hi, I didn't know you'd be here as well."

Bernadette offered her 'I know something you don't know' smile before opening the door wider and standing aside. "Yeah. Penny and I were talking and we wanted to fill you in about something."

"Ohhhk." She was a little uneasy now.

_What could they want to talk to me about? Are they kicking me out of their circle? I knew I was too lame for them. Is it because I'm blonde? I can dye my hair blonde. _

The taller blonde handed Amy a wine glass before gesturing toward the couch. "Sit down, Amy."

Now very concerned, she accepted the glass before sitting down on the couch. "What's this about?"

"Amy," Bernadette started. "Remember when you told us that you and Sheldon fell asleep together on the couch?" She received a nod in reply. "Well, Howie told me that Leonard had told him and the guys that Sheldon hasn't been able to sleep in days."

"I know. That's why I'm going over to his place to use these." She lifted the bag of electrodes by her feet.

"She knows. I told her. But, we think the reason he can't sleep is because of you."

"What?"

"We think he had a great night sleep with you and now, well, can't sleep without you."

Amy stared at her two blonde friends before hovering over in laughter.

"Oh, that's funny." She wiped a tear from her eye. "He was absolutely horrified when he woke up. There's no way he enjoyed it."

"Leonard said that he was holding on to you pretty tightly when he walked in."

"Maybe he was cold," she shrugged.

"Amy..."

"There's no way he enjoyed it." She was now getting a bit upset. "Sheldon is a germaphobe. He doesn't enjoy human contact and he probably never will." She sipped her wine before deciding that downing it was her best option.

Penny and Bernadette looked toward each other with concerning eyes.

"We're just telling you what we think, Ames. You can take whatever you want from it, but I feel he enjoys your company way more than you think."

Amy stared at her empty wine glass before sighing. "Refill?

* * *

"All right, I think that does it for Vintage Video Game Night," Raj announced before taking the last sip of his third beer."

"Yeah," Howard agreed as he stretched on the couch before standing. "Bernie is over at Penny's. They're probably drinking. She's always in the mood after drinking." His lips curled into a smirk before walking toward the door. "Come on, Raj. I'll drive you home."

The two friends headed out as Leonard and Sheldon started to pick up the empty beer and soda cans.

"I'm going to stay at Penny's tonight so you and Amy have privacy doing- whatever it is you're doing with those electrodes."

"I told you, Leonard. We're going to try to figure out why I can't sleep. You should really pay attention more."

"Oh, I pay attention plenty." He placed cans into the recycling can before walking into his room to get a few things for his night at his girlfriend's.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Sheldon looked up from the tea kettle before making his way over to the door.

"Good evening, Amy."

"Good evening, Sheldon. Are we ready?" She lifted the bag with a smile as he stepped out of the way to allow her entrance.

"I am."

Leonard emerged from the hallway to see Amy taking out all that she needed.

"Hi, Amy. I heard you're going to try to figure out why Sheldon is having a hard time sleeping."

"That is the plan," she nodded before sitting down. She watched Sheldon finish making their tea before walking over with their usual yellow and blue mugs.

"Well, have fun, I guess."

Both Sheldon and Amy watched the door shut behind their short friend before turning their attentions back to one another. The eager smile on Amy's face caused Sheldon to feel uneasy again.

"All right, here we go."

* * *

"So, Amy didn't even entertain the idea of her being the reason for his lack of sleep?"

Penny shook her head as she brought over a bowl of popcorn to the couch. "Nope. She actually got upset; reminding us how he hates physical contact. I just don't know why she puts up with him."

"I still think this has to do with Amy. Why else would the last time he was able to sleep well be with Amy?"

She nodded in agreement, helping herself to some popcorn. "I know, I know. They just need to figure it out on their own."

"I'm just glad I won't be there for their experiment."

Penny smiled before laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

* * *

"Well, I couldn't find anything unusual. Everything seems fine, Sheldon. Maybe you're just stressed about work."

"Wouldn't that show up, though?"

She pondered that thought before nodding. "You're right. I'm out of explanations."

"Well, this was useless. What if I can't sleep tonight?" His eyes widened. "What if I never sleep again?"

"You're being ridiculous. You'll be able to sleep again. Give it a couple days."

His eyes widened. "Days?" Sighing in frustration, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Ooh a documentary on spider monkeys."

"Oh I love spider monkeys. They're so aerobatic."

The quirky couple leaned back on the couch before letting the show envelope their minds.

That is until the wine Amy consumed over at Penny's had taken a hold of her and she drifted off into a deep slumber.

Surprisingly, Sheldon followed close behind.

* * *

Despite not getting sleep the previous nights, Sheldon found himself waking up at 6:30 on the dot, as he always did on Saturdays to watch Doctor Who.

As his eyes fluttered open, he was ecstatic to realize he had been able to sleep all through the night. Though, his mood quickly turned from ecstatic to shock, as he soon found himself staring at what looked to be a head of brown hair. The smell of dandruff shampoo filled his nostrils, as he found Amy's sleeping form wrapped in his embrace, her chest rising and falling under him.

"Uh oh."


	5. Chapter 5

_"Uh oh."_

Sheldon slowly moved his arm from around her small frame, and luckily upon doing so, Amy moved her body away, eyes still closed and easily seen to still be sleeping.

He slowly got up off the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

_Good lord. Is it true? Can I really only sleep now if Amy is within arms distance?_

As he opened the refrigerator, he heard Amy stir. He looked back as he grabbed the orange juice carton to see she was waking up.

_Do I yell at her? Do I confess the underlying issue?_

"Sheldon? Did I- did I fall asleep here again?"

She looked nervous as she eyed her surroundings. _Probably because I acted like a deranged lunatic the last time. _

He slowly shut the fridge door, his eyes never leaving his girlfriend. "Um... yes. We both must have fallen asleep during the documentary."

Amy was very concerned at this point. Firstly, he wasn't freaking out like he had the first time. _He could explode any minute. _Secondly, he was taking out cereal when it was French toast day. _I should get out of here._

Though, Sheldon quickly caught on to his blunder as he reached for a bowl in the cabinet. "What am I doing?" he whispered to himself as he put the bowl back along with the cereal box.

He, then, just rested his hands on the edge of the counter and leaning forward, sighing in frustration. His eyes went back to Amy who was now standing and straightening out her clothes. His eyes roamed to her bottom as she flattened the back of her skirt.

_Good Lord._

"I'm sorry for falling asleep here, Sheldon. But- you said you fell asleep as well?"

He simply nodded.

"Well, that's good," she shrugged with a small smile, happy he was able to finally get a good nights sleep. She reached for her purse leaning against the couch. "I should get home and leave you to your breakfast. I'll see you tonight for Pizza Night?"

He nodded once again as his eyes slowly made their way back up to hers.

She didn't notice, and quickly made her way out of the apartment.

Sheldon looked down with a deep sigh before realization hit him.

"I'm missing Dr. Who."

* * *

Walking into her apartment, Amy took off the strap of her purse from around her shoulder and placed it on the floor. She usually could only sleep in until eight on Saturdays, but given that it was almost seven now, she didn't think there was much of a point in going back to bed. Not to mention, she couldn't get Sheldon's unusual manner out of her head. So instead, she walked into her kitchen and decided to make her breakfast. _Why didn't Sheldon freak out over me falling asleep next to him this time? _

As she grabbed the eggs from the fridge, she nearly dropped them when her memory shocked her.

"He said we both fell asleep."

_"Leonard said that he was holding on to you pretty tightly when he walked in."_

She snapped her eyes shut tightly. "No. That can't be right. Why would I be the reason he was able to sleep again?"

_"We think he had a great night sleep with you and now, well, can't sleep without you."_

The voices of her best friends rang in her ear until she shook her head to dismiss them.

"I need to talk to Penny." Looking at the clock, she sighed as she knew Penny wouldn't have a problem punching her in the throat either, if she woke her before 11:00. She decided to eat her breakfast and keep herself busy until the appropriate hour.

* * *

Leonard walked into apartment 4A a little after 10:00am. He saw Sheldon sitting on the couch still in his pajamas, staring blankly at the television. He shut the door and tilted his head in confusion at the sight.

"Sheldon? You okay..?"

Sheldon's head quickly turned to face his best friend before he jumped off the couch and raced toward him, stopping just a couple feet from the smaller man. He was easily panic stricken. "Leonard. You were right. I can't sleep without Amy."

Leonard's eyes widened, unable to believe Sheldon was admitting such a thing. "You- How do you know this?"

"She fell asleep here again." His eyes looked almost crazy. "I fell asleep, too. I woke up to my arms wrapped around her. I didn't know what to do, so I-"

"Oh God, you didn't freak out on her again, did you?" Leonard was looking pretty annoyed at this point.

"No," he snapped. "I did not 'freak out on her'. I simply got up and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Then she woke up, asked if she slept here, I said 'yes', and she left." He started to pace the living room floor. "What do I do, Leonard?"

"Only thing you can do, Sheldon. Have to make her live here."

Sheldon's neck snapped with saucer-like eyes as he looked toward his roommate, who he quickly realized was messing with him due to the smug grin on his face.

"This isn't funny, Leonard. She's coming over tonight for Pizza Night. I don't want her staying any longer than the last person."

"Fine," he chuckled, as walked past him and into the kitchen. "Kick her out as soon as the last person leaves." He let himself into the fridge before mumbling. "That will go over real well."

Sheldon nodded before he made his way to his bedroom to get ready for the day.

"And then you'll never sleep again."

Sheldon twitched upon hearing Leonard continue to speak. He silenced him by shutting his bedroom door.

* * *

At 11:00 on the dot, Amy grabbed her cell phone and dialed Penny's number.

Penny was painting her toenails when she heard her phone ring. She answered before using her shoulder to hold it against her ear as she continued to apply the bubblegum pink nail polish. "Hello?"

"Penny! It's Amy."

"I know, Sweetie. I have your number in my phone. What's up?"

"Oh, of course," she laughed nervously. "The reason I called is, well, I fell asleep at Sheldon's again."

Penny's eyes widened as she stopped her pedicure. "You what? Oh, Amy, did Sheldon freak out again? Did Sheldon fall asleep, too? Actually, don't answer that. I have to run to the shoe store by you, so I'll just come over when I'm done. How does, say, around 1:00 sound?"

Amy sighed in relief. "That's perfect. Thanks, Penny."

"Of course, Sweetie. I'll see you then."

* * *

11:13 was displayed across her oven clock when she heard the awaited knock on the door.

She made her way across the apartment, before letting her best friend in.

"Thanks again for coming."

"Of course, Ames." She shut the door behind her before sitting down on the couch. "Now spill."

Amy sighed and looked down before she relayed everything to Penny. When she finished, she looked back up to see her best friend smirking at her. "What?"

"I think your relationship just went up a level."

Amy cocked her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Amy, Sheldon can't sleep without you now. It's obvious. He fell asleep with you once and hasn't been able to sleep for two nights before being able to fall asleep with you next to him? Come on. Do you finally believe that that's the case?"

Amy quickly found her hands interesting as she returned her head to look down. She wanted to believe it, but she also didn't want to get her hopes up. For all she knew, Sheldon would be able to sleep like a baby tonight.

"I think it's plausible," she shrugged. "But, he _could_ fall asleep tonight with no trouble," she reminded her.

"But what if he doesn't?" she pushed. "What if he needs his 'little lump of wool' to rest easy from now on? And eventually you'll be keeping him up all night." It was the wink that she gave after her comment that made Amy realize what she was talking about.

She blushed deeply before she waved her off. "Penny..."

"Come on, Amy. You need to believe that Sheldon needs you in more ways than you think."

"I don't think he _needs_ me at all."

Penny offered a faint smile. "Well, that's where you're wrong. And we're going to get him to admit it to you himself."


	6. Chapter 6

Knocking on the door or 4A, Amy went over everything Penny had said to her.

_"Act like Sheldon has no effect on you."_

_"But, make sure you have an effect on him."_

She let out a nervous sigh before the door swung open.

"Good evening, Amy." He looked just as nervous as she felt.

"Good evening, Sheldon."

She watched him step aside before she entered the apartment, making her way to her usual spot on the couch.

"Hey, Ames."

Amy smiled gently at her smirking best friend before reaching for a slice of pizza. She watched Sheldon take his usual spot as he reached for a slice as well; their hands lightly brushing each others' in the process.

She noticed him pull his hand back as if he was scorned by her touch, but she didn't react. She simply placed the slice on her paper plate and set it on her lap.

She eyed Penny who was staring at the lanky physicist.

_That wasn't about germs. He's affected by her. _

"So Sheldon," the short engineer probed, "have you been able to sleep?"

Sheldon quickly looked up at Howard before looking over at Amy who had her head down, picking pepperoni off her slice. He knew she always saved it for last.

"Yes." He slowly moved his body closer to the arm rest.

Howard eyed him suspiciously before going back to his own dinner. "Ohhhh kay."

Amy set her paper plate on the coffee table and stood before straightening out her skirt.

Sheldon couldn't bring himself to look away and watched her actions before she tried to step over his feet, only to nearly stumble and grabbed onto his knee to balance herself.

He gasped softly, easily earning the attention of their friends before Amy stood up straight and made her way into the kitchen to grab a beverage as if nothing happened.

Penny and Bernadette shared looks before both standing and making their way to the kitchen island where Amy was standing, drinking her iced tea.

"What was that about?" the smaller blonde whispered.

"Nice knee grab. Very clever," Penny winked.

"That wasn't part of the plan," Amy hissed. "I actually tripped."

Bernadette shook her head in confusion. "Wait. What is going on?"

"Sheldon and Amy fell asleep together on the couch last night."

"Again? Did he freak out?"

"No," Amy assured her before sipping her tea. "He was just acting weird."

"Isn't _weird_ the definition of Sheldon?"

Bernadette shook her head as she tried to understand. "What is this plan exactly?"

"I told Amy we're going to get Sheldon to admit he needs her to sleep at night."

"How are you going to do that?"

"What are you ladies going on about?"

All three ladies turned around to see the guys (except for Sheldon) staring up at them.

"Nothing." The fact that they answered Leonard in unison didn't help their fib.

"We're going to watch Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Does that sound all right?"

The girls looked at each other before shrugging and making their way back to the living room and sat down in their respective seats.

Amy noticed Sheldon wasn't leaning as close to his arm rest now, but he was still avoiding her.

_Well, this is awkward._

As the movie rolled, Amy looked around to see the other couples acting like, well, couples. Penny was sitting on Leonard's lap as his arms were wrapped protectively around her, Bernadette had her head on Howard's shoulder as their hands were intertwined. And then there was she and Sheldon; who was doing his hardest to not look down at Amy's bare lower legs, but he was only failing.

_Why isn't she wearing stockings? _

Amy was also trying her best to not look at where Sheldon's eyes were roaming_. Is he staring at my legs?_

Both were startled when the credits started rolling and everyone started to stand up, stretching out their limbs and making bathroom breaks.

"Well, we're going to head out," Howard announced as he stood with his bride.

Bernadette nodded. She then looked toward Raj once he returned from the bathroom. "Raj, do you need a ride?"

"Yes, please."

Sheldon's heart started to beat loudly in his chest as he realized people were dropping like flies and Amy was still next to him.

She could sense his anxiety and stood up herself, flattening out her skirt once again.

_He's definitely checking me out._

_"_I'm going to head out as well."

Sheldon quickly stood as he watched Amy grab her purse.

_"_Well... this was fun."

Sheldon simply nodded as he walked with her to the door. He was raised right, after all.

"Good night, Sheldon."

"Good night, Amy."

As she left the apartment and headed toward the stairs, Sheldon leaned over, unable to help but gape at her form until she was out of view. He then slowly shut the door behind him and turned to see his roommate and neighbor eying him suspiciously.

Feeling exposed, he excused himself and headed for his room for the night.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Amy fell asleep easily that night. She was so exhausted from her mind running around all day that she had no trouble letting it relax once her head hit the pillow.

_Knock knock knock_ "Amy"

_Knock knock knock_ "Amy"

_Knock knock knock_ "Amy"

Startled, she awoke and sat up, quick to blame her mind playing tricks on her for the voice and knocks behind her apartment door. She looked over at her alarm clock. 3:36

She waited ten seconds before hearing it again.

_Knock knock knock_ "Amy"

_Knock knock knock_ "Amy"

_Knock knock knock_ "Amy"

Grabbing her glasses from the nightstand and putting them on, she jumped from the bed before quickly checking her hair in the mirror and dashing for the front door.

She exhaled slowly before opening it.

"Hello, Sheldon."

"Hi." His voice was soft, but there was a hint of a smile behind his nervous eyes.

She watched him reach in his back pocket before pulling out a pen and holding it out in front of her. "Did you leave this at my apartment?"

She eyed him incredulously before looking down at the pen in his hand and then back up. "Uhh no."

"Oh. Well, as long as I'm here, may I come in?"

The smile on her face that was dying to appear was pushed back, as she pressed her lips together. "Sure." She stepped aside to let him in. "Would you like some tea?"

He nodded as he made himself comfortable on her couch. "Thank you." He watched her work her way around the kitchen and his eyes instantly went to her round bottom as her back was to him. He turned away and shook his head as if he could erase the image, though part of him didn't want to.

_What am I doing here? There's no way she'll agree to sleep on the couch with me when she has her own bed. She'll know something is up.  
_

When she was finally finished prepping their tea, she brought both mugs over and handed him his, watching as he brought the lip of the mug up to his own and sipped gingerly.

"So, what made you think the pen was mine?" She sat down beside him. "And why didn't you wait until Monday?"

Sheldon tensed at the question. "I thought it could have been important. Excuse me for wanting my girlfriend to be prepared for any work she may need to do this weekend."

Amy snickered before covering her mouth, attempting to pull herself together. "Well, thank you," she nodded. "I appreciate it." She sipped her own hot beverage before placing it down on the coffee table.

He nodded back before sipping his tea once again.

"How did you get here anyway?"

"The bus."

She looked down at his khaki's before frowning. "You're not wearing your bus pants, though."

"I know." He moved his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it nervously. "I suppose I can't think straight at three in the morning."

Amy couldn't help the corners of her mouth turning up now.

_He went without his bus pants for me.  
_

His eyes drifted to her lips before meeting her eyes again_. She still looks nice after just waking up. _

Trying to stick to the plan, Amy reached for the remote control and flipped the channels before realizing there was nothing but infomercials on at this hour. She yawned before leaning her head back on the couch.

Sheldon noticed this and decided to put his plan into action. "You should probably go to sleep."

"I can't just go to sleep when you're still here."

"Well... I could stay here."

Amy's eyes widened as she stared at the television. _He wanted to stay the night all along. _

"All right... You can have my bed. I'll take the couch."

_Darn it. Didn't think of that. "_Well, it _is _your apartment and I did show up unannounced. It's only fair if we share your bed."

_Am I dreaming? _Amy turned away from Sheldon before pinched the skin of her arm before she winced in slight pain._ Nope. Definitely awake._

Sheldon watched her in confusion as he waited for her opinion on the matter.

"You can have the couch then, and I'll sleep in my bed." _You are an idiot, Fowler._

_Damn it._ "I um, would prefer to sleep in a bed. My back has been bothering me." _Good one._

"Are you sure you're all right with sharing my bed?" _Screw the plan._

Sheldon simply nodded before sipping his tea again, his eyes drifting to the front of her nightgown where a button was undone. _God, yes._

"Um. All right." She looked at her tea to see it was barely touched. She could care less about it, though. Sheldon Cooper was going to share her bed with her tonight. She didn't know if she'd be able to sleep with him mere inches from him.

_Hmm ironic.  
_

She stood up with her tea mug before bringing it to the sink, and taking a final sip before dumping it. She soon felt Sheldon behind her and she sucked in her breath as his chest was comfortably pressed against her back before he placed his empty tea mug into the sink beside hers.

She only released the breath she was holding when she no longer felt the warmth of his body heat against her. She turned to see him making his way to her bedroom and she eagerly followed him.

She eyed him suspiciously as he scanned the bed with his eyes, hand rubbing under his chin.

"What's wrong?"

"What side do you sleep on?"

"Ummm, it doesn't matter to me. Sometimes the left, sometimes the middl-"

"I like the middle."

"Oh- okay. That's fine. Do you have pajamas with you?"

"What? No, of course not. I didn't plan on staying the night." The fear of being caught was evident in his voice.

"So you're going to sleep in your clothes?"

"Do I have a choice?" He kicked his shoes off and placed them beside her nightstand.

She smirked before shaking her head. "You could sleep in your underwear." She placed her glasses on her nightstand.

He eyed her in disappointment. "Amy..."

Throwing her hands up in air she walked over to the left side of the bed. "Just a suggestion."

He got himself into the bed and moved over to the middle before pulling the covers up to his chest.

_He looks like he belongs there.  
_

Shaking her head, she nervously slipped into bed and turned so her back was to Sheldon.

Within seconds, she heard him sleeping soundly. Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes and tried to not picture the man she craved sleeping just inches from her form.

* * *

Surprisingly, Amy was able to fall asleep. But, Sheldon was the first to awake.

With the harsh daylight shining through the blinds of her window and eventually behind his lids, Sheldon slowly woke up feeling more refreshed than the last time he and Amy fell asleep together.

He turned to see the sleeping form before him; hair splayed across her face, pink lips slightly parted. His heart felt as if it was growing in size. _How am I going to be able to sleep without her now?_

She absentmindedly turned to her side, facing him now while her chest rose and then fell, her REM cycle starting up again. It was then that he was finally able to admit to himself what he had been feeling all along.

_I don't want to._

He reached down and slowly pushed a strand of hair away from her soft cheek.

He sucked in a breath when she stirred again and this time her eyes slowly opened. She grabbed his wrist in surprise, looking up at him, bright green orbs leaving him in a trance.

_Was he watching me sleep? Why is he staring at me like that?_

_What do I do? She caught me touching her. Do I run? Do I say something?  
_

Before he could decide what to do, Amy released his wrist and sat up in bed before swinging her legs around the side of the bed before standing.

He quickly mimicked her moves, not wanting to be the only one laying in her bed.

"Would- would you care for some breakfast?" She looked over at her alarm clock to see 7:26 lit up across the front.

He slowly nodded as he looked anywhere but in her direction. "Sure."

With one nod of her head, she grabbed her robe from behind her bedroom door and slipped it on before making her way to the kitchen.

Sheldon looked around, suddenly aware he was alone in the room where Amy changed. His face suddenly felt flushed and he quickly made his way out of the bedroom.

"Cereal, correct?"

He watched her reach for the cereal in her high cupboard and his eyes made their way down to her now exposed lower legs and up to her rear before meeting her eyes. "Correct."

As he let his fingers meet each under his chin, millions of troubling thoughts ran through his head, and one was front and center.

_I have to get Amy to stay the night again without her knowing I need her._

Unfortunately for Sheldon, this was going to be a lot harder since Amy secretly knew exactly what he needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Upon leaving Amy's that morning after a bowl of cereal, Sheldon stepped onto the germ infested bus and flinched as he sat down near the front. "Guess these will be my new bus pants."

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, reminiscing over what happened during breakfast with that vixen.

_"Thank you." He took the bowl of grape nuts from her hand, his fingers lightly brushing hers. His eyes snapped up to look into her dark green ones, slowly noticing the small specks of gold that dusted around her pupils. _

_"You're welcome." She, too, seemed to linger her gaze on him before she finally let go and sat down next to him on her couch. Suddenly, the lack of contact was unnerving.  
_

_Occasionally during their awkward silence, he would glance over at her and then look away just as she turned to look at him. _

_This happened a few times until both of their eyes found each others in the same moment._

_Sheldon couldn't bring himself to deny the fact that he wanted to feel her fingers against his own again. No. Not against his fingers. He wanted to feel them caressing his arms. Up to his shoulders and then down to his chest. He wanted to feel her breath against his lips before they press to his eagerly. He wanted his own hands to reach for her cardigan to find out what was underneath it. He wanted-_

_"Sheldon?"_

_He quickly refocused his eyes on her, coming out of his thoughts, realizing that his breath was more rapid than it was just a minute ago. _

_He quickly stood before he looked toward the door._

_He wanted some air._

And that's how he came to the bus. After refusing a ride home from the source of his problems, he thanked her for letting him stay and exited her apartment, eager for a cold shower.

Now after half an hour bus ride, he finally ended up at the front of the building. Walking into the apartment complex, he sighed as if all his problems were gone, now that he was out of Glendale. Unfortunately, that was not the case and he became aware of this fact when he looked down to see his pants looking a bit more snug than usual.

Running up to his abode, skipping a step at a time, he quickly took his key out of his pocket before slipping it into the keyhole and entering the apartment. Luckily Leonard wasn't there from what he could tell, and he made a dash for the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he quickly undressed and slipped under cold water, watching as his arousal slowly calmed down.

He slowly tilted his head back as warm water covered his face. "Good Lord."

* * *

Amy tidied up her kitchen as she thought back to their moment on the couch. It wasn't exactly a moment per se, but the look in Sheldon's eyes was enough to make her panties moisten, so she could consider it as such, right?

_What was he thinking about?_

That was the question on her mind all day. After letting Gerard tend to her, she did her grocery shopping and even bought a new cardigan at Target. Yet, that wasn't enough to keep her mind off of the lanky physicist.

She knew Sheldon needed her to fall asleep, and yet while her REM cycles would continue without his warm body beside her, it didn't mean that she didn't love having him there. If she was being honest, she slept amazing last night and if Sheldon felt the same way she did after waking up, she was feeling pretty proud of the effect she had on him.

After turning on the dishwasher, she made her way back into her room and instantly smelled talc. She smiled softly as she sucked in a breath and slowly released it. She crawled into her bed on her knees, unable to help herself, before laying down on her stomach and inhaling his scent; her arms wrapping under the pillow he had used the night before.

It only took a few seconds to realize how ridiculous she was acting.

She shook her head as she pushed herself up on her bed just in time to hear her phone go off on her nightstand.

Reaching over, she saw _Bestie _across the screen with a picture of Penny.

She swiped her finger over the 'answer' button before bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Penny."

"Hey, Amy. Did you hear from Sheldon last night at all?"

Amy smirked as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "You could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"He came over."

"He- what! Oh my God, what was his excuse?"

"Wow. How'd you know he'd have an excuse?"

"Come on, Amy. This is Sheldon. He wouldn't just show up and be all, 'I need you to sleep. Please let me sleep here and cuddle you like a giant stuffed teddy bear you'd win at a carnival'."

The deep voice Penny used to impersonate her friend used caused Amy to giggle. "No, he definitely didn't do that. He pulled a pen out and asked if I left it at his apartment." She switched her cell phone to her right ear as she laid down on her side, using her elbow to support her.

Amy soon heard Penny bust into laughter and she had to pull the phone away from her face as her voice was a little deafening.

"That is the most ridiculous excuse I've ever heard in my life. Then, what happened?"

"Well, I said 'no' and then I offered him tea. He actually came on the bus without his bus pants. For me! Then, get this, he suggested we both sleep in my bed." She gasped when she heard Penny start coughing profusely. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Water went down the wrong pipe. Did you?!"

Amy went on to tell Penny everything that happened. From falling asleep together to waking up to see Sheldon's hand against her cheek brushing hair out of her face, to the look he gave her on the couch just before he jumped up and announced his departure. She couldn't remember the last time Penny was rendered speechless as she enthusiastically listened to Amy spill her little heart out.

"You can not back down now, Amy. You have Sheldon right where you want him. You just need to stick to the plan and let him know that you don't need him as much as he needs you."

"But I _do _need him."

"Yes, but he can't know that."

Sighing, she nodded to herself. "I know, I know. Think he's going to try to sleep with me tonight?" Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand, realizing how that sounded.

"I don't think the question is _if _he's going to try. Because believe me; He's going to try. The question is what he's going to suggest to get you to cave. And you can't cave."

Eyes wide, Amy looked around the room as if Sheldon was going to appear out of thin air. "What- what could he suggest?"

"Who knows. But if it's anything like the pen situation, it's going to be very comical. You can't stay the night, though. You can go over there, but you need to put your foot down this time. Listen, I have to leave for work, but I'll probably see you later."

The sing song tone she used, let Amy know she'd be seeing Sheldon later.

After hanging up with Penny, she checked the time. 2:39. She felt Sheldon had just left her apartment despite the errands she ran. She walked into the living room to try to get her mind off the fact that she could be hearing from Sheldon at any time.

* * *

Sheldon rubbed his chin as he looked at his whiteboard quizzically. A Web Analysis Chart was displayed listing different scenarios to get his vixen to not only come to his apartment, but stay the night.

On the board he had listed _a splinter_, but he didn't think that would get her over and what would he do when she discovered he didn't have one? He had also wrote down _kitchen fire,_ but that would be something for Leonard to deal with. And then the most ridiculous one of all.

"Now, if I alter the weather I could cause a blizzard that would keep her trapped here, but first I would have to get her here." He shook his head at the idea, knowing it wasn't plausible. "I could schedule a impromptu date night for tonight. I don't think she would say 'no' to that."

Knowing that was the most logical suggestion, he circled 'impromptu date night' on his chart before reaching for his phone inside his pocket. He quickly held down the number 3 which promptly dialed Amy's number.

Hearing her cell phone ring just a foot away from her, Amy nearly jumped off the couch, a small bowl of chips landing in her lap. Ignoring the mess, she grabbed it quickly and saw Sheldon's geeky grin. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest as she answered the call.

"Hello?" She quickly cleared it, hearing the shaky tone.

His chest instantly tightened upon hearing her voice, but it was a tightness he didn't mind at all, and he couldn't help but to smile.

"Good evening, Amy Farrah Fowler. I was wondering if you'd like to come over tonight for an impromptu date night."

"An impromptu date night? This is very late to suggest one for tonight, don't you think?" _Good, Amy. Keep cool._

His heartbeat began to quicken before swallowing. "Well yes, that's why it's called an _impromptu_ date night. Seriously, Amy. Is your vocabulary slipping?"

She rolled her eyes as she switched her phone to her left ear. "What made you want to have this unorganized date, Sheldon?"

"Um, well...I figured it would be a nice thank you for letting me stay last night." _Ooh, that works. I seem to remind myself why I'm a genius every day.  
_

_Smooth. _"Well, that sounds nice, Sheldon. What time?"

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "How does eight sound?"

"Eight sounds perfect. See you then."

Before he could even respond he heard the familiar click of the phones disconnecting. After checking his phone to make sure he was correct, he slid it back into his pocket just as Leonard walked through the door.

Taking note of his whiteboard, he quickly started to erase the evidence as his roommate looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" He quickly turned once every part of his plan was abolished. "Oh, just some doodling. What is that?"

Leonard let his eyes follow Sheldon down at the bag in his hand. "Oh, just some comic books I bought off Wolowitz. Bernadette was making him sell the ones he doesn't want to help pay off the money he spent on that 3D Printer."

Sheldon watched him move to the kitchen before placing the bag on the island. "I was going to order a pizza for us since Penny's working til ten. I know we just had it, but Pizza Hut just came out with that new five cheese stuffed crust and I want to try it. That sound all right?"

Sheldon nodded his head as he joined him by the counter. "Actually, I'm having Amy come over for date night."

"But, it's not Thursday."

"I'm aware of that, Leonard. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see to something in my room."

"So, you don't want pizza?"

Sheldon didn't stop his tread to his room as he called back. "Of course I want pizza."

Leonard rolled his eyes as he looked eagerly through his bag of comics.

Sheldon spent the next hour organizing his room, spraying it with disinfectant and even fluffing the pillows before he looked around. "Should I have gotten flowers?" He quickly shook his head as he dismissed the idea. "This isn't a proposal. Well not, that kind of proposal."

Sitting down on his bed, he sighed as he realized he didn't know what he could say to make Amy stay the night. "I could slip her a Benadryl..." He again, shook his head realizing how awful that sounded. "I could quickly excuse myself and discreetly slash her tires." He sighed in annoyance at how an IQ of 187 couldn't figure out a way to make his girlfriend spend the night. It wasn't until just before the door bell rang at 8:01 that he believed he had come up with a valid excuse.

* * *

"Hello, Amy." The bright smile on his face clearly showed how happy he was to see her.

The neurobiologist couldn't help but mimic the smile on her boyfriend's face and instantly felt an urge to reach on her tip toes to kiss him.

Unfortunately, the fact that her boyfriend found physical affection repulsive, and that Leonard was sitting on the couch were the major faults in her plan. Not to mention, Penny would not find that appropriate for what they were trying to accomplish. Damn that blond goddess.

"Hello, Sheldon."

She watched him step aside before she made her way in. He shut the door behind her.

"Hey, Amy."

"Hello, Leonard."

Sitting down in her usual spot, she watched as Sheldon joined her.

After nearly ten minutes of silence, Leonard was the first to speak. "So..." Leonard looked toward the TV and then back to the odd couple as he tried to think of something to say. "Pizza should be here soon."

Sheldon nodded approvingly as he lightly patted his knees. "Oh, good."

Amy looked over at her praying matis look-a-like of a boyfriend and suddenly realized something.

He was nervous.

She quickly turned her head toward the door upon hearing the doorbell and watched Leonard as he got up and made his way across the living room to pay for their meal.

_Make him want you._

She flinched as Penny's voice echoed in her head. Looking over at Sheldon, she caught him staring at her before he quickly looked to Leonard as he set the pizza box down on the coffee table.

She decided if she didn't do something now she'd never do it, and so she slowly slid closer to Sheldon, their knees now touching. She casually picked up a paper plate and held it out before Leonard placed a slice on it for her. Sheldon was feeling the tightening in his chest again as he glanced down at their knocking knees. His eyes then followed up until he was watching her take a bite of her pizza. He licked his lips as he watched the cheese that was hanging from hers.

"You um, have a little cheese." He nervously pointed to her lip as he got her attention.

"Oh?" She felt a smirk threatening to appear and watched as Sheldon nodded silently. "Can you get it?"

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he looked toward Leonard only to realize that he wasn't there. He quickly looked around the apartment, but he was nowhere in sight. Returning his attention to the bespectacled beauty in front of him, he felt his hand move up toward her face. Both of them were now shocked by his action as he moved his thumb and index finger toward her lip before slowly peeling the piece of cheese away. His eyes never left her lips as he slowly wiped the excess of cheese on her plate before bringing his hand back up and hesitantly caressing her bottom lip with his two fingers.

He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her full lips.

_Kiss her already._


	8. Chapter 8

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Sheldon was thinking and Amy was hoping for the exact same thing. She sucked in a breath at the feeling of his fingers against her lips; their eyes suddenly locked in a game of eye coitus.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined once they heard the toilet flush and Leonard emerged from the bathroom.

She watched Sheldon quickly retract his hand before he stared at his plate in front of him. _Damnit._

"So, is this your Date Night?" He sat back down on the chair before bringing his plate of pizza to his lap. "Just sitting around and eating pizza?"

Amy stayed quiet as she took another bite of her pizza. This time when she felt cheese on her lip she licked it off herself.

And Sheldon noticed.

"Sheldon?"

Sheldon quickly looked over toward his nosy roommate. "Huh? Oh. Umm... I figured we'd play some Counterfactuals?" It was more of a question, than a statement.

Glancing at Amy to see if she approved, he smiled softly when she nodded in agreement. "Yes, that sounds lovely."

Sheldon puffed out his chest, proud of himself for thinking of it so quickly. "Good." He took another bite of his pizza as Leonard reached for the remote. "Well, Penny should be home in an hour or so and then I'll leave you two be." He picked up his slice before mumbling to himself. "You two don't need me to take things awkward." He picked up the remote and turned on some Anime show before placing it back down on the table.

Amy leaned back in her spot, her shoulder brushing against Sheldon's.

If his chest tightened anymore, he was sure it would cave. A part of him wanted to move closer to the armrest but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The feeling of her body heat against his was something he now craved. It scared him, no doubt, but the thought of losing her by pushing her away was terrifying.

They sat silently for the next hour and a half before the sound of Leonard's phone brought them out of their TV trance. The smile on his face clearly stated that Penny was home. After running into his room and grabbing a few necessities, he said his goodbyes and left, leaving the quirky couple alone.

Sheldon stared at the door before turning his attention to his girlfriend. "Would you like to play Counterfactuals?"

Amy smiled as she nodded. "I would."

He smiled before he jumped up from his spot and hurried into his room to collect his cards.

She watched him eagerly come back from his room before sitting down, his body now angled toward her. Their knees touched again.

"All right. I'll go first. If cows died in the American revolution, what war would the next call of duty take place in?"

Amy thought a moment before smiling slyly. "India."

_I sure love her smile. _"Defend."

"Cows are considered deities there and, according to the prevailing theory of reincarnation, we could retrieve our lost cattle - answering at long last, 'Where's the beef?'"

Sheldon nodded, happy with her answer. "Correct. Your turn."

"If dice were never invented what flag would have one less star?"

"The Chinese flag, of course."

"Defend."

"Inconsolable for decades over having to take a little capitalism with their Hong Kong, China finally removes a star from the PRC flag in frustration. Chinese ambassadors, of course, reported that this symbolized their recognition of the independence of Taiwan and Tibet. The die is not cast; the shuriken is tossed. One star was removed to fashion this "throwing star"; the fate of acquaintances is thereby cast to the winds."

"Correct. In a world where cats don't-"

"Hey, guys!"

The pair quickly looked up to see the blonde making her way into the apartment. "Leonard said you got that new five cheese pizza, so I figured I'd steal a piece. Amy, can I talk to you for a second?"

Amy watched Penny pick up her slice before walking toward the kitchen. She briefly looked at Sheldon before standing. "Uh, sure."

"How's it going with Shel-bot?" She asked in a whisper once they were both by the kitchen island.

"Fine. I'm not sure how he's going to make me stay the night, but I promise I'll use work as an excuse to head home." Though, her promise didn't look too promising an hour ago when Sheldon looked like he was ready to attack her lips.

"Good, good," she nodded before taking a bite of her slice.

"Where's Leonard?"

"Over at my place, watching a documentary on Sharks. Luckily I'm tired, so I'll fall asleep as soon as I sit down." Amy smiled before she looked back to catch Sheldon staring at her. He quickly turned his attention back to the TV and finished off his crust before reaching for another slice. Penny smirked. "Well, I'm going to head back over. Have fun you two..."

Amy made her way back to the couch before sitting down just as close to Sheldon as she was before.

"Should we continue our game?"

She glanced at the clock before standing. "Actually, it's getting late. Maybe I should head home. We do have work tomorrow."

Sheldon rose to his feet just as quickly as she had. He knew he needed to put his plan into action.

"You know... it makes more sense if you stay here tonight and then go to work tomorrow since Cal Tech is closer to me than you. And you can drive me." He grinned feeling that was a sufficient excuse.

Amy pressed her lips together to keep her smile from forming as she tried to collect herself. "But I would need to shower and change still." She walked toward the door.

His face suddenly. _Darn; I didn't think of that._ "Oh. Of course. How foolish of me." He watched her reach on her tip toes before placing a chaste kiss against his cheek. "Good night, Sheldon."

Watching her open the door and walk out of the apartment, Sheldon knew it was going to be a long night. He reached his hand up and lightly touched the patch of skin that Amy had kissed.

Definitely a long night.

* * *

Sheldon knew better than to try to get some sleep. Without Amy next to him, he was looking at 8 hours of ceiling staring.

And that was exactly what he got.

Amy on the other hand, did get sleep that night. It was only four hours, but it was more than her boyfriend could say.

Sleep didn't overcome her until about two o'clock that morning. Her mind racing too much for her to fall straight to sleep.

_He was going to kiss me._

That wasn't a secret to Amy and it definitely wasn't a secret to Sheldon.

Between him not flinching when she would touch his knee or shoulder with hers and the way he touched her lips even after pulling the cheese off of them, she had no doubts he wanted to touch her lips with his own.

After tossing and turning for nearly half an hour, her body finally won, and she was able to sleep until her alarm clock went off at 6:15.

Just trying to make his way to his office was a challenge for Sheldon, let alone trying to get any work done.

He was angry at himself for not being able to convince Amy to stay the night, and as stubborn as he was, he was angry at Amy for not agreeing to his proposal.

When lunch time rolled around, he wasn't sure if he was excited or annoyed to see her entering his office.

"Hello, Sheldon."

Sheldon's question was quickly answered when he found himself smiling at the brunette.

"Good afternoon, Amy."

She instantly frowned upon seeing his tired eyes. _Stop feeling sorry for him. This is his problem and he needs to tell you about it himself. You're doing nothing wrong. _

She sat herself down on the opposite side of his desk before pulling out her salad.

Sheldon grabbed his sandwich from the brown paper bag before taking it out of the Zip-lock.

"So how is your research going?" She asked before taking a bite of her chicken caesar salad.

"It's going well, thank you." He then followed her eyes to his blank whiteboard and instantly blushed.

"So.. how is it going with your project?"

She lit up at the mention. "Oh, great. Did you know that monkeys freak out if you show them a jar of peanut butter?"

Sheldon furrowed his brows at the thought. "No, I did not."

"Granted, Monty was eating peanut butter when his mom was eaten by a lion, so that could be the reason behind it."

Sheldon shuddered at the thought and then quickly looked down when he heard the sound of her fork falling beside his feet. "I'll get it."

"No, it's okay. I'll get it." They both found themselves under Sheldon's desk on hands and knees, reaching for the fork.

As their hands touched, their faces shot up to meet each others'.

She felt as if an electric shock shot through her fingers and up her arm before exploding in her heart.

_Stand your ground, Fowler. _Although, the way Sheldon was looking at her lips wasn't making it any easier.

Again, Sheldon noticed Amy had a shred of Parmesan cheese stuck to her bottom lip.

"You have cheese stuck to your lip."

Amy's eyes widened and before she could reach up to discard of the dairy product herself, Sheldon's lips found hers and all the wind in Amy's lungs were knocked out of her.

_To hell with standing my ground._


	9. Chapter 9

Sheldon's lips had a mind of their own as they slightly parted and enveloped her bottom lip, sucking lightly.

Amy gasped, leaving Sheldon to feel her breath against his lips, before a hand raised and wrapped behind his neck, pulling him closer. She soon felt a hand move up and softly meet her cheek.

Once breathing became an absolute necessity, they slowly pulled apart, faces mere inches from each other before placing their hands back on the floor, as they tried to restore the air to their lungs.

The sound of their bodies filling with oxygen again was the only noise made between them. Neither one dared to move their eyes from the others'.

After about ten seconds of silence, Sheldon was the first to speak. And it was not what she was expecting.

"I... need you to sleep." His tone was soft and vulnerable.

Her eyes widened, shocked at his confession though she simply nodded once.

"I know," she whispered.

Shaking his head, he couldn't believe she could have known anything regarding his dilemma. "What?"

"You really think I believe you came all the way to my house to return what you thought was my pen?" He lowered his head in embarrassment before she lifted his chin with a smile. "It was cute, though."

Picking his head up, he scoffed as he looked past her. "Sheldon Cooper is not cute."

She smirked as she let go from under his chin and let her hand fall back to the floor. "No?" she whispered. "Then how come I want to kiss you again?"

He instantly locked his eyes with hers feeling a hot wave rush over him before he spoke in a low tone. "You- you do?"

Amy smirked as she leaned in and gently brushed her lips with his. He felt his eyes slowly close as he simply enjoyed the sensation; the fluttering in his stomach, his spinning head and his clammy palms as they pressed to the dirty floor of his office. Germs were not a concern at this moment, though. All he cared about was indulging in this kiss for a little while longer.

Apparently the _little_ in 'a little while long' was being taken very seriously as they heard an Indian accent in the office upon spotting Amy's orthopedic shoes from under his friend's desk.

"Amy? Where's Sheldon?"

Both Amy and Sheldon softly gasped as they quickly parted and scrambled to their feet, shocking the astrophysicist. Amy made sure to grab her plastic fork on her way out before placing it down on the desk and straightening her skirt.

"Sheldon? What- what were you guys doing under the table?" Neither Amy or Sheldon missed the smirk that was soon tugging on his lips once he noticed the faint red lipstick around Sheldon's mouth.

"I dropped my fork." She picked up her fork as evidence. "Sheldon tried to retrieve it at the same time."

"Uh huh." They weren't fooling anyone. "Well, here, Sheldon. I picked up the files you needed from Kripke, since I was walking past his office." He dropped them onto the desk before looking over at the, now flustered, man.

"Uh thank you, Raj."

Raj simply smiled before looking over at Amy. Her cheeks were red and her lipstick was slightly smudged. There was definitely no fooling him. "Well, I guess I'll let you guys get back to- whatever it was you were doing."

And with that, they watched him exit the office, shutting the door behind him, before hearing a rather loud chuckle echoing in the hall.

Sheldon and Amy slowly turned to face each other though neither knew what to do next.

"You'll need a new fork."

Amy looked down at the fork in her hand before nodding. "I suppose you're right." She gasped when she felt fingers touch hers as he took the fork from her and disposing it in the trash can by his feet.

"Here."

She slowly took the new plastic fork he retrieved from inside his desk drawer before sitting back down in her chair. "Thank you."

"Drugs don't work."

Amy's head whipped up upon hearing his statement. _What the hell does that mean? _"Excuse me?"

His eyes never left the sandwich on his plate. "To fall asleep. Drugs don't help. I've tried Nyquil, Benadryl, nothing. ... You're the only cure."

Amy felt the wind knocked out of her as she dropped her fork into her plastic salad container. _I'm the only cure._

"Well... Maybe you can be prescribed something."

Sheldon shook his head before looking up at her. "No."

"I'm sure they'll work, Shel-"

"No," he interrupted. "I mean... I don't want to try drugs. I want you." He looked back down at his plate before sighing. "You're my drug."

Sheldon didn't lift his head again until he felt Amy's presence beside him.

She waited patiently for him to notice her, and when he finally looked up at his girlfriend, she took his face in her hands, and kissed him hard on the mouth.

He groaned into the kiss and before he could take hold of her waist to pull her closer, she pulled back, leaving him wanting more.

He watched in awe as she casually made her way around the desk before packing up what was left of her salad. "Come to my house for eight. And bring an over-night bag."

Sheldon didn't reply, though, as he watched her make her way across the room, before looking back at him once she opened the door. She flashed a quick smile before she made her exit, leaving Sheldon lost for words.

* * *

Sheldon couldn't decide if he was thrilled or terrified at the prospect of sleeping over at Amy's. He had done it recently, yes, but that was when he thought she didn't know his motives. Now that she knew he needed her to get a good nights rest, he felt exposed, almost naked. At least now he'd be able to get a good nights rest, right?

As he packed his overnight bag, he couldn't help but think back to the last time they shared a bed. His eyes widened when he thought back to when he found himself pushing hair behind her ear that he realized it was he that needed to control himself around her. They had just shared three kisses within a five minute time frame after all. Of course, two of them were initiated by his little moth, but he still accepted them; and gladly, he might add.

He was quickly taken from his thoughts when he heard his roommate out in the living room.

"Crap. I thought he'd be at Penny's and I could leave without him knowing." He stuffed his pajamas into his bag as he looked toward the bedroom door.

"Sheldon! We're going to see a movie around eight, do you want to come?"

Sheldon winced before he slowly opened his door and walked the few steps before seeing not only his roommate, but Penny and Raj, who happened to be smirking at him.

His eyes never moved from Raj's, afraid he'd say or do something, anything that would be a tell. "Um actually I'll be at Amy's for the evening."

"For dinner?" The shorter scientist questioned. "Is she trying to increase your feelings for her again?"

"Um, yeah," nodded slowly. "It won't work of course," he lied, "but, I figured I'd humor the kid."

Leonard nodded, confused as to why Sheldon was staring at their friend.

Penny also noticed him acting odder than usual, but she brushed it off as she made her way to the fridge for a soda. "Be nice to Amy, Sheldon." She found a piece of chocolate cake in the fridge and pulled it out before opening the cabinet looking for a utensil. "Should I eat this with a spoon or a _fork_?"

Sheldon gulped as he looked at the blonde waitress who was sporting a small smirk.

He turned his attention back to Raj who's own smug grin quickly faded.

_Oh, he's a dead man.  
_

* * *

8:00PM on the dot, Sheldon found himself knocking on Amy's apartment door, overnight bag clinging to his chest.

Amy grinned hearing his signature knock and she slowly put down the hot dish of spaghetti with cut up hotdogs onto the table before opening the door.

"Hello," she grinned.

As nervous as he was before seeing her, he found himself smiling warmly at his girlfriend. "Good evening, Amy."

He watched her step aside, before he entered her apartment.

She noticed him sniff the air and smiled to herself. "Yes, I made your favorite."

He grinned at her as he placed his overnight bag down beside the couch before making his way to the table. He watched as she poured some Yoohoo into a wine glass for each of them before sitting down herself. Watching him dish out his serving, she couldn't stop thinking about what was to come.

_Sheldon is going to sleep in my bed with me. Again! Will he cuddle? Will he kiss me before we fall asleep?_ She shook her head knowing she was probably in over her head. But again, just the thought that Sheldon would be sleeping just inches from her again, made her cheeks feel hot. And Sheldon noticed.

"You okay?"

She focused her eyes on the man in front of her who had just swallowed a bite spaghetti. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Just thinking about work."

"Your project going well?"

"It is, thank you." She loved when he asked about her work. It didn't happen as often as she would have liked.

"Good," he nodded before taking a sip of his Yoohoo, his eyes still on her. _Her eyes look exceptionally green tonight._

Dinner continued in relative silence and when they had finished, Sheldon made his way over to her TV while Amy cleared the table before making them tea.

Approaching the couch, she handed Sheldon his mug before joining him on the sofa with her own cup.

It was then that she noticed what he was watching and smiled to herself. It was the same documentary on monkeys that they were watching when he slept over the last time. She leaned back on the sofa and sipped her tea before she felt an arm make it's way across the back of the couch. Her eyes stared at his fingers that were barely touching her right shoulder before she glanced at Sheldon to see he was already looking at her, almost as if he was seeking approval.

She answered with a small smile before she turned her attention back to the TV.

Within half an hour, Sheldon was sleeping on the couch, empty mug in hand.

When the documentary ended, she turned to Sheldon. She shouldn't have been surprised he was sleeping and yet she was. She couldn't help but smile, though, seeing how comfortable he looked sleeping beside her. Knowing the easiest way to wake him, she simply stood from the couch with her mug. On her way to the kitchen she heard him stir before he opened his eyes and look around with a strange look in his eyes. What was it? Fear? Panic? Disappointment? She watched as he turned to see her in the kitchen, his face suddenly softening.

_Wow. He really does need me._

She watched him stand before he brought his mug over to the sink, his arm brushing her shoulder in the process.

"I'm assuming you want to go to bed now?"

He nodded shyly as he looked down at the dish cloth that he was absentmindedly wringing in his hands. _When did I grab that?_

Amy smiled softly before she lead the way into her bedroom."You can use the bathroom first."

He nodded in agreement as he took his pajamas out of his bag and walked into the bathroom before closing the door behind him.

Amy looked around her room and then at her made bed before she went to her drawers and pulled out her blue, ankle length nightgown. She thought about buying a nightgown more revealing but didn't want to scare Sheldon away. He needed her to _sleep_. There would be no funny business tonight.

After about ten minutes, the doors slowly opened and Sheldon emerged wearing his pajamas for the night. She smiled softly before she walked past him with her nightgown in hand and shut the door behind her.

Sheldon stared at the bed and instantly felt heat rise to his cheeks. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered as he pulled the sheets back and slowly slid inside, moving to the center of the bed. Remembering he was sharing, he scooted over to the left a bit so Amy had more room. He stayed sitting up until Amy emerged, and when she did, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

She was wearing the long blue nightgown he had seen the day she pretended to be ill, but something was different. Then he realized it.

Her hair.

It was up in a high ponytail and he couldn't seem to turn his eyes away from her long neck. Her glasses were also in her hand and he found himself going back and forth between her neck and her green, sparkling orbs. He watched her place her clothes into her hamper before she made her way around the bed and then slipped under the covers, placing her glasses on her nightstand and keeping close to her side as she then lay her head on her pillow, her back to him.

"Goodnight, Sheldon."

Sheldon slowly slipped down to rest the back of his head on his own pillow before placing his hands on his lap. "Goodnight, Amy."

**Vote time: who wants this story to become M rated and who wants to keep them fairly innocent?**


	10. Chapter 10

**In honor of the VD episode tonight, I felt another early chapter was needed. Rating change just in case. ;)**

Tossing and turning during the night was a usual for Amy. (she either started on her side and awoke on her stomach or vice versa.) So, she was surprised when she woke up, night still black, to find herself still in the same side position. The only difference was an arm around her waist, and a probing at her lower back.

Slowly lifting her head, Amy smiled at the sight of Sheldon's arm draped lazily over her hips. She knew if he woke up to see it, he'd no doubt retract it, and so she tried to stay still and enjoy the affection. Unfortunately, the present probing at her back was uncomfortable and after she reached her hand back to remove the source of the problem, she gasped and drew her hand to her chest, eyes wide, and mentally hitting herself for touching a very aroused Sheldon.

Upon hearing a groan in his response, she slowly turned on her back, placing her hands on either side of her waist as she tried to slip off the bed.

Unfortunately, (or maybe, fortunately?) Sheldon tightened his hold on her waist, his arousal pressed against her outer thigh.

She bit her lip, a stirring now evident in her stomach as she closed her eyes and tried to regain focus.

Though, focus was all lost once she felt Sheldon slowly sit up and she watched in fear, sure he was going to discover just what he was feeling and sprint. _Well, we had a good run._

Sheldon, though, had other plans and she felt as he inched his way closer to her, his left leg now between hers as he lowered his body onto her, hands on either side of her head.

She gasped upon feeling him pressed against her core and she placed her hands on his chest out of reflex, attempting to keep a safe distance as she closed her eyes, unable to meet his.

Sheldon didn't budge from his position; the only movement he made was a slow ground of his hips.

Amy bit her lip, hard, hands now gripping his pajama shirt, just before her eyes popped open and she couldn't help but look into his. Or try to.

At first she thought his eyes were closed simply because rubbing against a woman's sex would make any straight man shut their eyes from pleasure. But when she studied his face, she had to keep herself from throwing him off the bed.

_He was sleep-walking. Or sleep...humping?_

Again, she secured her hands on his chest and lightly pushed into him. It was a lame attempt, she knew, as only half of her wanted him off of her. It wasn't until she felt him rub against her clothed center again as his face buried in her neck, that she waved the metaphorical white flag.

She pulled her hands from between their bodies and grasped the sheets on either side of her, knuckles turning white. Involuntarily arching her back, she caused a low guttural growl to escape his lips, which vibrated off her neck, he sucked on the sensitive spot just above her collarbone. As he continued to grind into her, Amy lost all control.

"Oh God.."

Her voice was no more than a whisper, terrified of waking him up. Partly because she knew he'd be running out of there faster than if the apartment was on fire, and partly because it felt so. damn. good.

She moved her hands back and took either side of her pillow in her hands, pulling the cotton stuffed fabric tightly as she felt him swell against her, his lips still on her neck as he felt her raised hips slap against him.

"Mm Amy..." He let his lips trace up her neck before peppered her jaw, his hips still thrusting back and forth.

She gasped at the mention of her name, and soon felt the wetness between her thighs.

Within seconds, the all too familiar feeling of ecstasy rose inside her and she screamed.

So loud, it woke her up.

Gasping for breath, she felt the beads of sweat pooling around her forehead and getting stuck in her brows, her cheek pressed to her pillow, light from her window shadowing her face.

She looked down again and had a moment of deja vu as she saw his arm draped across her waist. Within seconds, she felt the all too familiar probing at her tailbone. This time, instead of reaching back, she slowly turned herself onto her back and looked down, confirming her suspicions.

Not every part of her dream was a fantasy.

Luckily, real Sheldon didn't stir when she removed herself from the bed, and after grabbing her robe, she ran into the bathroom, closing it behind her. This was a job for Gerard. It was ten minutes before her alarm was to go off. That was plenty of time for a little _Amy time_.

Like every time before, Sheldon awoke once her presence was gone. He looked around the room before hearing the water run in the bathroom and smiled softly to himself. As he sat up stretching, he looked down causing his face to turn ghostly pale.

"Good Lord."

Sheldon, quickly jumping from the bed, started to change. Just as he heard the toilet flush, he grabbed his bag; khakis still around his ankles as he attempted to pull them up on his way out the front door, nearly slamming it behind him.

Gerard didn't take long at all to get Amy to where she needed to be, and after relieving her bladder and washing her hands, she made her way out of the bathroom to find an empty bed.

She first assumed he had went to make breakfast, but when she noticed his bag was gone as well, she sighed heavily, mentally scolding herself for not expecting this.

As she turned off her alarm seconds before it went off, she heard her phone vibrate. Surprisingly, it was Sheldon.

**Remembered I needed to be at the University early. Not wanting to bother you, I took the bus. Thank you for allowing me to stay last night. I'll see you for lunch.  
**

While she knew better than to believe his fib, it was still a relief that he had text her and confirmed they would still be eating lunch together.

After getting dressed and having a light breakfast, Amy grabbed her belongings, and left for Cal-Tech.

While Sheldon knew an early start at Cal-Tech was not in his schedule, he figured he'd rather go to work early than be interrogated by his roommate and blonde neighbor.

Walking into his office, messenger bag still in front of his crotch, as it was the entire bus trip, Sheldon sat himself down at his desk, relieved he was covered by the dark mahogany as his arousal softened.

Unfortunately, the memory of kissing Amy under his desk caused his little friend to make a stand again and he cursed himself for thinking this was a good idea.

It took nearly an hour for him to feel comfortable enough to stand and work on his whiteboard.

* * *

When lunch time rolled around, Amy grabbed her lunch and made her way across campus to the Physics Department. As she made her way down the hall, she watched Raj exit Sheldon's office.

She noticed he looked nervous and when he didn't acknowledge Amy with more than a tiny wave, she became nervous herself.

Walking into the office, she saw Sheldon with his back to her.

"Hello, Sheldon."

She watched him quickly spin around and he smiled faintly. "Good afternoon, Amy."

Her lips parted upon seeing him as visions from her dream engulfed her mind.

_Lips on neck, their grinding hips, her knuckles white from gripping the sheets. _

Quickly shaking her head as a shiver crawled through her, she placed her lunch down on his desk before she stared at his whiteboard. There was quite a bit of work on it but it seemed jumbled.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked once his attention returned to his board.

He studied his board for a moment, before realizing with Amy in the room there was no way he would get any work done. Nodding, he placed the cap back on his dry erase marker and sat down at his desk before unwrapping his sandwich.

After swallowing his first bite, he spoke. "How was your morning?"

"It was well, thank you. How was yours? Was it hard riding the bus again with no bus pants?" She knew Leonard dropped him off before they went to their movie and since he expected Amy to drive him into work, there was no reason he would have a pair in his bag. Sheldon twitched upon hearing the word _hard _coming from is girlfriend's lips and he took another bite of his sandwich before nodding. The deafening silence was a little too much for Amy. "Last night was nice."

He nodded again as he swallowed. "Thank you again for letting me stay."

"Anytime," she smiled.

Sheldon couldn't help but mimic her smile and before he knew what was happening, he felt the side of her now shoe-less foot graze his calf.

He stiffened (in more ways than one) as he kept his eyes on his sandwich.

"Oh, I wanted to ask... why did Rajesh look so anxious leaving your office?"

Once he felt her foot move off his leg, he took a small breath. "I have no idea," he shrugged innocently.

Truth was, he told him if he wanted to stay in the United States he'd never mention what he saw between him and Amy to anyone ever again.

"He just seemed nervous when I happened to see him leave."

Another shrug and Sheldon sipped from his water bottle.

"Did you sleep all right?" He decided changing the subject was appropriate.

Amy felt her stomach do a flip before she nodded. "I did, thank you."

Their lunch continued in silence.

Amy didn't hear from Sheldon the rest of the day after their lunch date. She knew he was embarrassed about this morning, but she didn't think he would go so far as ignoring her after their lunch hour, leaving her with a pit in her stomach all evening.

So, she was surprised when she heard his signature knock on her apartment door at 10:15.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Amy had just made herself a cup of tea when she heard the all too familiar of Sheldon's knock.

Gaping at the tea kettle and then at her front door, she shook her head. "He really does have Vulcan hearing."

Fastening the belt around her robe, she made her way to the front door before pressing her eye to the peep hole to see him patiently standing there. She knew it was Sheldon, but that didn't means he couldn't get a couple seconds of simply gazing at him.

"Amy?"

She quickly pulled her face back as if he could see her before she grabbed hold of the door knob, soon face to face with her boyfriend.

"Good Evening, Sheldon. What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you treat an over night guest?" He stepped forward, causing her to step back out of his way.

Her eyes widened as she watched him set his bag down on the couch.

"Ov- 'over night guest'? You're sleeping over?"

Sheldon turned to her and stared like she had two heads. "I told you I couldn't sleep without you." He suddenly became very shy, once he heard his own words, and she found it utterly adorable. "Do you not want me staying anymore?" _What if she knew about my little problem and doesn't want to sleep with me anymore?_

"No, no," she corrected quickly, "I'm just... well, you didn't tell me you were coming over."

Amy noticed the panic stricken look on Sheldon's face, before she poured him a cup of tea and handing it to him.

"Thank you. Amy, if you want me to leave I can." He motioned his hand toward the door before she grabbed his arm to stop the possibility.

"No! I mean- Let's just sit and drink our tea."

He nodded before he walked to her couch, sitting in his unofficial spot and sipped his hot beverage.

She sat down beside him, though keeping a safe distance before glancing at his bus pants. "I'm assuming you took the bus here?"

"Yes." _Why is she further than usual?_

"What does Leonard say about you staying here?"

Sheldon twitched at the memory.

_"Sheldon? What are you doing up? It's almost ten."_

_Sheldon muffled a groan as he held his messenger bag to his chest. "I'm on my way to Amy's."_

_"Amy's? This late?"_

_"Yes, Leonard. 'this late.' He watched his roommate make his way from the kitchen to the living room with his water bottle in hand._

_"Are you.." he watched him gulp before continuing "staying the night?" _

_"Yes. I need to sleep, Leonard. This is the only way. This is purely so I can get a full REM cycle and be at my best for work."_

_Leonard threw his hands up in surrender. "You don't need to tell me, Sheldon. I know you need Amy to sleep."_

_The word '_need' _didn't sit well with Sheldon. He knew he _did_ need her, but hearing else someone say it was almost too much to hear. _

_He gave a one time nod before getting out of the apartment as quickly as possible._

_"_Sheldon?"

He quickly turned his head and caught her eyes staring back into his. Completely forgetting Amy's question, he found himself gazing back; his eyes trailing from hers to her lips and back again.

He was surprised when he then caught her eyes staring at his lips and he suddenly froze. Was he supposed to kiss her? Will she make him sleep on the couch if he didn't? _But I want to kiss her. I think.  
_

Before he could answer his own question Amy reached down and picked up her tea from the coffee table, sipping it nervously.

_Damnit. I _did _want to kiss her._

He mimicked her actions by sipping his own slowly. Watching her grab the remote and flipping on the TV, she stopped on the 10 o'clock News.

He could feel the cool air between their distanced bodies once she leaned back against the couch. He didn't like it. He missed having her close to him but he was terrified of having another erection during the night. Though, he knew if he didn't sleep within the same foot of Amy, he would have a sleepless night.

Sheldon's eyes kept glancing over at Amy's hands as they were now free from her tea, which she had placed on the coffee table. His eyes were more interested in her than the news. He couldn't care about the dog that was found on an deserted island four months later after he fell out of his owner's boat.

Amy, on the other hand, was enjoying the report so she as stunned when she felt Sheldon take her left hand in his and place them just above his knee before he returned his attention to the screen.

She couldn't help but look over at him, but she knew he was avoiding her. She felt a small smile tug on her lips before she turned back to the TV.

They stayed like that for an hour. Amy was sure Sheldon would fall asleep during that time, but he was so concerned with his body betraying him during the night from her touch, that he couldn't bring himself to relax. The only thing keeping him from sweating was the feel of her thumb that would briefly swipe across his knuckles every once in a while.

Ironic how her touch both calmed and terrified him.

When the News came to a close, Sheldon felt Amy's hand tighten in his. Slowly releasing it, he watched her move it back to her personal space.

Looking down at his hand, it felt empty. Well, it _was_ empty but he preferred the feeling of her hand in his. He didn't know what was happening to him. He simply needed her to sleep. Now since he kissed her, he needed her when he was awake?

The thought terrified him and he was all but ready to grab his messenger bag and forget the whole thing, until he heard Amy call his name.

Turning to face her, he felt his entire body heat up. Seeing just that simple smile was enough to make him stay.

"I asked if you wanted to head to bed."

_Always_

He nodded a little more eagerly than he would have liked and as he stood from the couch, he grabbed his mug to place into the sink.

After both of them changed into their nightwear, Sheldon slowly slipped into 'his' side of her queen size mattress.

He watched as she gathered the strands of her hair, exposing her long neck before tying it in a hair tie that was secured around her wrist.

He wanted to tell her that he liked her hair like that, but he felt taking her hand during the news was enough affectionate for one night.

Unfortunately for Sheldon, his body had other plans.

* * *

Sheldon didn't know what he was capable of doing in the middle of the night when pressed against one Amy Farrah Fowler.

As Amy was sleeping soundly with her cheek pressed against her pillow, Sheldon was sleeping soundly with his arousal, once again, pressed against her.

They, both, might have been in a deep sleep, but the moment she stirred and Sheldon groaned in pleasure, they both quickly opened their eyes before they sat up and looked at each other. Her eyes instantly traveled down to the source and Sheldon gasped as he placed his hands over him before quickly getting out of bed.

"Sheldon it's natural." Sheldon wasn't natural though. She knew this.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"What are you doing?" She watched as he quickly grabbed his bus pants and clumsily placed them over his pajama bottoms.

"I shouldn't be coming here to sleep. That wasn't fair to you. I'll- I'll try drugs like you suggested. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

He was stumbling over his words now and Amy was terrified of him never wanting to see her again. Looking over at her clock, she stepped toward him.

"Sheldon, it's almost four in the morning. I'll drive you home. You don't want to take the bus at this hour."

"No, no." He was nearly pleading as he made his way out of her bedroom and grabbed his messenger bag. "It's fine."

She followed him out of the bedroom, but before she could try to calm him down, he was gone.

**Your reviews are the reasons I continue this story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

"So you haven't seen him since?"

Amy shook her head at the bite size blonde before taking a lazy sip her coffee.

After two days of letting this eat her up inside, Amy had asked Bernadette if she could come over to discuss something. She didn't think Penny was the type to keep this kind of secret. (Or any secret, if she was being honest.)

"He text me good morning yesterday and this morning and said on both days that he was very busy at work and wouldn't have time for a lunch break. I knew he was lying, but I didn't push it. I just need to give him space, right?"

"But, how is he sleeping then?" Bernadette asked, ignoring her question.

Shrugging, she let out a frustrated sigh. "He said he'd look into getting prescription pills."

Bernadette raised a brow at that. "Sleeping pills? Sheldon doesn't seem like the type that would resort to something like that."

"He slept in the same bed with me_. _That's a bigger deal than using drugs, I think."

Bernadette couldn't help but nod in agreement. Sheldon would usually rather do anything than have physical contact. Even if they all knew how much Amy really meant to him.

"He kissed me." She looked straight ahead as she spoke.

"I know."

She whipped her head to face the microbiologist who, too, was staring straight ahead.

"You know?"

She turned her head to face her shocked friend. "Penny found out from Raj and called me."

"Raj-?" She then thought back to when he left Sheldon's office looking like someone had threatened his life. "So that's why Raj left Sheldon's office looking terrified."

"Yeah, he basically threatened to get his green card revoked if he told anyone else." She sipped her coffee once again. "Didn't say Penny couldn't," she sung with a toothy grin.

Amy knew people knowing about their kiss was not good for Sheldon. He loved being known as a heartless robot but Amy knew the truth. He was full of love and affection and apparently arousal.

"How is he getting any work done if he's always exhausted?"

"He's not," she deadpanned. "Penny said his whiteboard at home has looked the exact same the last two days. How she noticed, she, nor I, will ever know, but that's how she knew something was up with you two."

* * *

There was annoyance, there was frustration, and then there was Sheldon Cooper.

Not only did Sheldon know he needed Amy to sleep at night, but for the last couple nights he had been craving her touch, as well. While the lack of erections was definitely a plus side, waking up without another body (her body to be exact) beside him was making even just laying in his bed uncomfortable.

For the past two days, Sheldon not only couldn't sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about _her_. The way she smelled, the way her brows wrinkled when she slept, the way her lips tasted. He quickly shook his head before he felt his nether region twitch at the thought of his vixen. He quickly placed his hand over himself as if someone was in the apartment with him. Again, Leonard stayed at Penny's which was not a bad thing for Sheldon.

"Good lord. When will this end?" Since Sheldon was against self-abuse, he thought of the only thing he could manage to get his mind off Amy.

Sheldon tried again at his whiteboard.

It wasn't until after twenty minutes, that he knew it was a lost cause.

"Who am I kidding?" he asked the empty room, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I need to get on a sleep inducer. That, or Amy needs to show up." He looked at the clock above the stove. 10:36

_Knock knock knock_

Quickly spinning around to face the door, Sheldon's thoughts ran ramped as his heart beat wildly in his chest.

_Burglar? No. Why would they knock?_

_Salesman? No. It's much too late. _

_Girl Scout cookies? It's not even Girl Scout Cookie season._

Then he heard her pleading voice.

"Sheldon, it's me. Let me in."

Eyes wide, he drew the cap back on his marker and placed it on the coffee table on his way to the door. _Well, this would call for the term 'ironic'._

Opening the door, he saw a dripping wet Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Amy! You're wet." He stepped back and she walked inside before he closed the door behind her.

Gee, you think?" Her words were broken from her shivering as she attempted to blow a piece of damp hair off her forehead. It didn't budge and she was forced to take her shaking hand and push it behind her ear.

"Well, yes... Look at you."

Amy nearly growled at his incredulous tone, crossing her arms over her chest as he left to retrieve a towel for her. When he came back, she was still in the same spot where he left her.

"Take off your cardigan."

She nearly swallowed her tongue at that statement as she watched him stand in front of her.

"What?"

"You're going to catch a cold if we don't get you out of these clothes. Take off your cardigan. In fact, take off your button up, as well."

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, she slowly unbuttoned her cardigan and button up shirt before she peeled them off her soaked skin, leaving her upper half in her bra and thin t-shirt, all while avoiding eye contact with the man.

She watched as Sheldon opened the towel and flipped it behind her allowing it to cover her shoulders and down her back. She grabbed either ends and held them tight to her before feeling Sheldon start to rub her arms to absorb any water left on her skin. _Mm that feels nice._

While Sheldon kept his eyes on her arms, Amy couldn't help but watch his face.

His eyes were blood shot, his hair looked like it hadn't been combed in days and his skin looked paler than usual.

It wasn't until he walked toward the kitchen, that she realized he had stopped rubbing her arms. She held the towel to her body as she watched him reach for his tea packets.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and fragile, no longer angry at the possibility of catching a cold.

He simply nodded as he started the tea kettle. "Why _are_ you drenched? Didn't you drive here?"

She slowly walked over to the couch, but then thought better of it before she walked over to the kitchen island and took a seat. "I locked my keys in my car after parking. Had to use my shoelace to open it."

"Shoelace?" He raised a brow in surprise, interested in hearing this technique.

"I read if you take your shoelace and make a small loop, you can floss the lace through the door opening, making sure the loop goes around the lock before pulling the string tight and then pulling up, unlocking the door."

"Fascinating."

Amy nodded as she watched him grab their blue and yellow mugs from the cabinet. "So... what brings you here?"

_Oh. Right."_

"I heard you weren't sleeping. Wanted to check on you." She drummed her fingers against the counter top.

"Who did you hear that from? Penny? Leonard? Raj?"

"Yes."

He furrowed his brow at her answer. "Well, which one is it?" He handed her the mug of chamomile tea before stirring his own.

She took her tea and sipped it slowly, ignoring his question. "I see your work is suffering."

He gasped at the harsh reality before he sighed and sipped his own beverage while looking toward his sad excuse of a whiteboard. He knew arguing with her was futile as she was only correct. Watching her shiver beneath the towel, he shook his head. "Would you like something dry to wear?"

Amy was in the middle of circling the lip of her mug with her fingertip when she looked up. She _was_ still shivering, after all. It was probably best.

"Sure."

He nodded silently before he started to walk toward his bedroom. When he reached the step of the hallway, he turned to Amy who was still sitting at the kitchen island.

"Are you coming?"

She nearly choked on her tea as she thought he was already in his room. "Oh. Yeah."

He watched her hop off her seat, and soon, she was on his heels as he walked into his bedroom.

She had been in there a few times before; seeing his cat, Zazzles when they first met, during their Dungeons and Dragons game, and then when she asked Wil Wheaton to try to make Sheldon feel better about his disproved theory. Something felt different, though, this time and Amy knew what it was.

The Queen was going to get the King exactly where she wanted him.

Amy watched as he pulled open his second to top drawer before pulling out a pair of sweat pants. "These might be a tad big, but they should work."

She slowly took the black sweats from his hand and their fingers brushed. She could hear Sheldon suck in a breath as he stared at his now empty hand. It wasn't until he looked up at Amy's face that he quickly turned to walk to his closet, pulling out a Flash t-shirt and tossing it to her.

She couldn't help the surprised look on her face as she studied the material. "Your Flash shirt? Really?"

He shrugged before swallowing. "I have about four. It's fine."

Amy reached for the bottom of her t-shirt before she looked back at Sheldon with a teasing smile. "Did you plan on watching me change?"

She watched his face turn as red as a ripe tomato before he looked down, making his way to the door. "I'll be in the living room."

She smirked to herself before the door shut and she began to rid of the remainder of her wet clothes.

Sheldon was sitting on the couch with their teas sitting at the coffee table as he watched _Back to the Future_ when he heard her footsteps.

Reaching for his tea on the table, he turned his head as she made her way down the steps and he froze.

She wasn't in the sweat pants he had lent her. Her legs from her ankles to an inch above her knees were exposed for the world to see. Well, at least for him. And if he was being honest with himself, he preferred it that way.

"Where- where are the sweatpants?"

"They kept falling down."

Sheldon watched as his pant-less girlfriend sat down only a few inches from him before he noticed her (or his) shirt ride up a couple inches. As she reached for her tea and sipped it slowly, Sheldon's breath hitched in his throat as she crossed her right leg over her left; the shirt riding up even higher, before it lay just above the small dimple on her outer thigh.

Amy couldn't help the small smirk playing on her lips as she continued to sip her tea in silence. While the sweats were, in fact, too big for her small frame, she was glad she had an excuse to not wear the pants he had offered her. Amy had nice legs after all and decided if she was going to show them off to him, tonight would be a good time.

_Is that a dimple on her thigh? _

He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her bare thighs as well as the small indent just under the material and knew there was only one thing he could do.

"Are you cold? You must be cold." He stood up and hurried to the closet before pulling out a couch throw. After making his way back to her, he sat down in his spot and laid the blanket over their lower halves. "There we go. Nice and warm," he grinned a little too big to be sincere.

Amy knew he was trying to avoid the temptation that was her body, but she was having none of that. This was too much fun, after all."

"No, thank you. I'm actually hot." She placed her tea down on the table and pulled the blanket off so it was completely over Sheldon's lap before she leaned back on the couch placing her hands on the end of the t-shirt.

Sheldon's eyes once again dropped to her lap and watched as her fingers played with the hem of his shirt.

My_ shirt. Why does she look so good in _my _shirt? _

He let his eyes travel up to the flash symbol over her chest before he was quickly met with Amy's eyes staring back at him, her teeth holding her bottom lip.

"Something wrong?" she purred, letting go of the shirt and turning to face Sheldon more.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sheldon shook his head. "I was just... curious as to what you'll wear to go home. Would you like me to put your clothes in the dryer?"

"Sure."

She watched him stand before he walked into his bedroom and came out with her clothes in his hand. From the blush that was covering his cheeks, she knew it was because her bra was in that very pile.

Her eyes followed him as he left the apartment and made his way down to the laundry room. She waited a couple minutes before she followed after him down the five flights of stairs.

Turning the corner, she quietly walked inside the laundry room as Sheldon was closing the dryer door and turning the dial to the desired time before hitting START. When he turned around, he nearly wet himself.

"Amy." He took a couple steps forward, unsure if he should lead her back upstairs or not. "You're not wearing pants. You should be back upstairs in my roo- I mean apartment." _Damn it._

His slip up caused her to smile and she slowly walked toward him; Sheldon's eyes never leaving her toned legs, before she was standing in front of him.

"Why haven't you asked me to sleep with you lately?" Her voice was calm and low and the soft _hmm?_ that escaped her lips after her question caused Sheldon to go weak in the knees; her words sounding so much more suggestive than they were.

"I- I said I've been busy with work." He could barely register what he was saying as he watched her hands take either side of the over-sized shirt and slowly twist it, causing the hem to rid up.

"That was your reason for not having lunch with me." She released her hands on her borrowed shirt before she went behind him and jumped up on the vibrating dryer. Sheldon gasped when he caught glimpse of her black panties before she slowly lowered the shirt down. "Have you been sleeping?"

He wasn't sure how he got there, but the next thing he knew, he was standing in front of the dryer she was perched on. Her hand moved up and brushed his hair back as he shook his head _no_; their eyes locking. She took both his hands and placed them on her thighs as she kept her eyes on him. Sheldon, on the other hand, looked down at his hands against her skin. The tips of his fingers had disappeared under her shirt as his breathing increased. It wasn't until Amy lifted his chin to look at her, that he caught the blush on her cheeks.

"I never got on sleeping pills," he whispered, his eyes boring into hers. _She smells like rain._

"I can see. You look like hell." Sheldon's brows furrowed at her insult but the smile that was curling on her lips left him unable to retort. _How does she have this eff_ect_ on me?_ "I know why you ran out of my apartment." She felt his fingers grip her thighs at the memory and it took her a few seconds to compose herself from the accidental pleasure. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it was quite the confidence booster." Sheldon's twitch made it clear that he was not comfortable with the subject, but she could already see the Queen hounding in on the King. "Do you want to sleep tonight?"

"It won't happen." He let his eyes lower to her thighs as he let his fingers lightly graze her smooth skin over the dimple on her outer thigh. "Now without you."

She chewed on her bottom lip as a shiver ran through her body. "Lately it seems you don't seem to want me to sleep with you." She leaned forward and lightly nibbled on his earlobe before hearing a soft groan escape his lips.

"Amy," he warned but he never moved. It felt much too good.

When they heard the buzzer from the dryer go off, she pulled back and smiled innocently. "I'll just quickly change into my things and go."

She placed her hands on either side of her to jump down but Sheldon had other plans.

She soon felt his breath against her ear as his hands were now covering hers.

"Stay the night. Please."

_Checkmate_.


	13. Chapter 13

_Checkmate _

When Sheldon slowly pulled his lips back from her ear, he kept his face fairly close to hers.

Amy's breath brushed against his lips as their eyes met and he licked his top lip as if he could taste her.

Sheldon nor Amy knew how long they stayed like that, but before they knew it, the dryer buzzer was going off.

"We should get your clothes out," Sheldon suggested softly, yet neither moved even after Amy's nods in agreement.

She was extremely thankful for the storm that got her out of her clothes and into Sheldon's. She had initially just wanted to go make sure Sheldon was all right after knowing his sleep schedule was non-existent, but after she got her car door unlocked thanks to her shoelace, she stirred up an entire different plan.

She pulled herself from her thoughts once she felt Sheldon's large hands grab a hold of her waist and pull her off the dryer, onto her feet. She stared at him in wonder as he pulled her clothes from the machine and realized that witnessing just how strong he was made her incredibly aroused. Amy knew she couldn't let her plan fall through, so she walked to the door, intending for Sheldon to see her backside as she exited the laundry room.

Sheldon was just closing the door to the dryer when he turned to catch a glimpse of Amy's round bottom covered in his shirt before she disappeared from his view. Completely oblivious to what he was doing as he was too busy ogling his girlfriend, he shut the dryer door on his fingers and cried out.

Amy stopped just before the stairs when she heard his cry and soon heard a loud slam of the dryer door.

"Darn dryer," she heard him mumble.

She shook her head with a smirk as she continued her descent up the floors. When she got to the second set of stairs on the first floor, she heard Sheldon's feet catching up to her. She turned her head as she continued walking and noticed Sheldon was a bit out of breath once he saw her._ Was he hurrying so he could watch me?_

The thought excited Amy to no end and she flashed him an innocent smile before she turned to focus on where she was going. Once they reached the fourth floor, they heard Penny's door open and Sheldon quickly pushed Amy inside, throwing her clothes at her before pulling the door closed.

"Hey, Sheldon."

He turned to his blonde neighbor standing in the middle of the hall clad in one of her camisole pajama sets.

"Hello, Penny." He watched as she made her way across the hall to his apartment and he nonchalantly blocked her from entering. "Can I help you with something?"

"Leonard said you guys had popcorn and we're about to watch a movie." She eyed him suspiciously. _He's acting weirder than normal._

"I can get it. Wait, right there."

Penny tried to sneak a peek inside the apartment but failed as Sheldon slipped inside before he closed the door behind him. When he turned, Amy was nowhere in sight. Deciding to deal with her whereabouts later, Sheldon grabbed the box of popcorn packets from the cabinet and walked back to the door. He checked to make sure Amy was still nowhere in sight before opening the door. Though once he did, Penny quickly pushed on the door, letting herself in.

"Penny! You can't just barge into someone's home." He quickly scanned the room again. _Where is that vixen?_

The blond didn't answer. Instead, she looked around the seemingly empty apartment before looking back at Sheldon with narrowed eyes. "What are you up to, Sheldon?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Penny slowly took the box of popcorn from her lanky friend. "I'll find out. I always do." Still eying him curiously, she left the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Sheldon quickly locked the door and let out a sigh of relief as he let his forehead rest against the door.

"Is she gone?"

He quickly spun his head around at the sound of her voice to see Amy at the top of the stairs to the hall before walking down.

He nodded slowly before he picked up their now cold tea and made his way to the kitchen to dump them into the sink. He could feel Amy's presence behind him and when he turned around, he caught her leaning her hands back on the kitchen counter, her chest pushed out a bit as she cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

She shook her head, trying her best to hide her smile. "Nothing."

Sheldon turned to the clock above the stove. "We should probably get to bed."

Amy smiled with a small nod before she watched him exit the kitchen and make his way to the bedroom.

She waited until his form disappear into his bedroom before she decided this was a good time to let her large grin escape her and she couldn't help but do a little dance right there in kitchen similar to when she was doing karaoke with Wolowitz.

Once she was able to keep a calm herself and keep straight face, she made her way into Sheldon's bedroom where he was already under the covers, a comic book opened in his hands.

After she slipped inside, she leaned her body toward him a bit as she pulled the covers up to her waist.

"What are you reading?"

"Thor."

"He's cute."

Sheldon scoffed at her remark as he turned the page.

"Jealous?" She liked pushing his buttons.

"Sheldon Cooper does not get jealous."

"No? You seemed pretty eager to get me out of the laundry room since I was only in your shirt. Didn't want anyone else to see me like that?"

He placed the comic on his lap as he turned to face her. "That had nothing to do with being jealous. I simply didn't need you catching a cold and then I would have to take care of you."

"It's warmer in the laundry room than your apartment."

_Oh, she noticed that, did she?  
_

When he picked his comic back up without responding, she decided to keep talking. "I should buy my own flash shirt. It's very comfortable." She let her hands slide under the covers as she caressed the material over her thighs.

Sheldon couldn't help but watch from the corners of his eyes, his hands tightening around the comic pages as he could feel himself twitch beneath the covers. The sight of her hands moving under the covers looked a lot different than what she was actually doing.

If Amy was being honest, she had no idea what she wanted from Sheldon tonight. All she knew was seeing him become affected by her was more fun than she could have ever imagined.

Finally Sheldon ripped his eyes from her lap. "Would you like me to turn the light off so you can sleep?"

"Then how will you read?" she asked as she grabbed the hair tie that was around her wrist and slowly gathered her hair in her hands, exposing the back of her neck.

Sheldon swallowed at the sight, quickly bringing himself back to when he slept at her apartment and she would do the same ritual before bed.

After she made her ponytail, she turned to look at Sheldon, who was looking a little pale.

"You okay?"

He nodded in silence before he closed his comic and placed it on his nightstand.

She watched him turn off the lamp before he slid down the bed and laid the pillow flat before resting his head onto it.

Amy decided to follow suit and mimicked his actions until she was laying on her back and hands clasped on her blanket-clad stomach.

She couldn't believe she was sleeping in Sheldon Cooper's bed with the man himself. No one was allowed to sleep in his bed let alone be in his room.

"Amy?" He turned his head to see if he could see her in the nearly pitch black room.

Her eyes were closed but she heard him. "Yes?"

"You look... nice. You know... in my shirt."

She felt a smile pulled at her cheeks as well as her heartstrings before whispering back. "Thank you, Sheldon."

Sheldon didn't understand how a person could make his body feel like it was fire, but Amy did. She made his toes curl just by looking at him and he had to use all his will power not to rip his shirt off of her.

Amy knew she wanted more than just sleeping next to Sheldon but she also knew he hadn't slept in over two days. She wasn't about to deprive him of that just to get some fun. She knew that waiting til morning was her best bet. So after pushing her dirty thoughts away, she turned on her side, her back facing center of her dirty thoughts before she pulled her legs up and closed her eyes once again. The sounds of Sheldon's leveled breathing was enough to put her to sleep.

* * *

Sheldon slept through the entire night but sometime between falling asleep and the sun rising, he had wrapped Amy up in his arms.

Amy was the first to awake that morning, as not only was the early sun pressing on this bedroom window, but a very obvious erection was pressing against Amy's tailbone. While she shouldn't have been surprised based on past events, it still surprised her that she did this to him. To Sheldon Cooper, of all people.

She didn't want to leave the warmth of his embrace but she desperately needed to use the bathroom. Slowly, she removed his arm from around her waist before she slipped out of bed and then the room.

Upon exiting the bathroom, Amy decided maybe she should make breakfast for Sheldon. She knew it was french toast day so at least she wouldn't be watching him throw it away to get a bowl of cereal or oatmeal.

As she turned to make her way into the kitchen, she felt a presence in the room. Her eyes slowly turned to the couch before she had to bit her tongue from screaming. This was the last person she wanted to see her in Sheldon's clothing.

Eyes wide and swallowing hard, Amy failed to attempt a smile, while her insides felt like jumping off the chess board.

"Mrs. Cooper."


	14. Chapter 14

_"Mrs. Cooper."_

"Hello, Dear."

Amy felt like she was on fire the way Mary eyed her attire from her spot on the couch. _This can't end well._

"W-w-what brings you to Pasadena?"

She watched as Mary stood up from the couch and slowly made her way over to the bare legged brunette.

"Well, Leonard informed me last week that Sheldon hadn't been sleeping well and I thought maybe I should come down and try to get a handle on him." She slowly eyed the shock-stricken woman, her brows raising in question. "But it seems you beat me to it."

Before Amy could respond, she heard footsteps behind her. When she turned, she found a very sleepy Sheldon rubbing his eyes.

"Who are you talking t- Mom!?"

Not sure what else to do, Sheldon quickly stood in front of Amy, shielding her. Whether it was because he didn't want his mother to see her in his shirt or kill her, she wasn't sure."

"Shelly Bean, come here. Mama needs to talk to you. _Both_."

Amy gulped at her tone at the last word before she slowly made her way to the couch and sat down beside Sheldon. She made sure to keep her distance known, though.

Mary sat down at the chair before crossing her legs. "You know I don't condone sinnin-"

"Mom, we were not sinni-!"

"Don't you interrupt your mama when she's talking to you, young man."

Amy watched Sheldon lower his head in shame.

"Yes, Ma'am." _How did she even get in here?__  
_

"Now, I'm not stupid. I know when a woman comes out of a man's room wearing his shirt it means she gave the milk away for free."

"Mrs. Cooper, let me expla-"

"Ah," she stopped her. "I like you, Dear. I do. But I don't like the idea of you seducing my son without a ring on your finger."

Amy's jaw dropped at her Mrs. Cooper's blunt statement.

"Mom, you know me better than anyone." Amy wasn't sure how much of that she believed. "Amy and I are not having coitus and we never will. You know I find the idea ridiculous and off putting."

Amy felt her stomach curl at that statement and she turned her head toward the door as she didn't want her glossy eyes to draw attention to the mother/son duo.

"Well, what am I supposed to believe, Shelly? Your girlfriend left your bedroom, with you still in it , wearing your shirt."

"I think I'm just going to go."

Both Sheldon and Mary turned to the now standing neurobiologist.

"Amy, tell my mother we're not having coitus."

Amy stared at Sheldon's pleading face before she swallowed her feelings and turned to Mrs. Cooper.

"Mrs. Cooper, I stopped by to make sure Sheldon was okay since he hadn't been sleeping as you say. I was caught in a rain storm and Sheldon offered a shirt and some sweatpants while he dried them. I slept over because it was very late, (Lie #1) and I slept in his room with him because the couch was bothering my back and I didn't feel right sleeping in Leonard's without his permission. (Lie #2) You'll be happy to know we're not having sex." She looked over at Sheldon who was pleased with her answer before finishing her own side. "And we never will."

She watched her boyfriend's eyes nearly bug out of his head at her words. He knew this was not the time to discuss this with his mother right there, so he had no choice but to watch Amy walk back into his bedroom and shut the door; likely to change into her own clothes.

Mary watched as Sheldon stared at his bedroom door before she stood. "Care to tell me why you can't sleep?"

Sheldon didn't hear his mother at first as his attention was on his bedroom door, waiting for Amy's return. It wasn't until she addressed him again, that he turned to face her. "What?"

"I asked if you care to tell me why you can't sleep, Dear. I guess I should have known you and Amy weren't physical. If you were, you'd easily be able to fall asleep afterwa-"

"Mom!" he gasped in horror. "Stop talking like that."

Mary threw her hands up before standing. "All right, all right. I know how uncomfortable you are talking about these things. Would you like me to make you some breakfast while we talk?"

Just then Amy emerged from the bedroom back into her every day attire. Sheldon quickly stood as he watched Amy walk down the hallway stair and then into the living room. She avoided eye contact with either Cooper.

"Oh Amy, I'm sorry I assumed. I'm flying back to Texas tomorrow evening, but I would love to get together while I'm still here. Just us two."

"That sounds lovely," she nodded. She liked Mary, but she hoped that would never happen after this incident. "It was nice to see you again, Mrs. Cooper."

Amy was at the door when she turned to Sheldon sitting on the couch, his eyes on her with a pained look on his face. "Dr. Cooper."

And with a short nod of her head, she was out the door.

"Shelly, would you like some cereal or eggs?"

"It's french toast day," he said to the door.

"Oh. Of course." She went into the pantry for some bread before she began making their breakfast.

Just then Penny burst through the door, an infuriated look on her face. "Sheldon, a word."

_Uh oh_

"Um sure."

He watched her exit the apartment and he slowly walked out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

Arms crossed, Penny tapped her foot. "What the hell did you do to Amy?"

"Nothing!"

"No? Because I just passed Amy on the stairs while coming up from getting my mail and she was crying. I _knew_ she was here last night."

"What did she say?" His voice was soft, afraid of what his words did to her.

"She couldn't say anything; she was crying so hard! I tried to get her to come into my apartment, but she said she wanted to be alone. Did you sleep together and then just send her on her way? Because I swear to God if you did, I will shove your testicles so far up your body, you'll choke on them."

Sheldon swallowed hard at the mental image before he looked back at his apartment door. "We didn't have coitus. Why does everyone think we had coitus? My mother is here, Penny. She thinks we did and I told her we didn't."

"I know she's here. She came to my apartment waking me up, asking for key to your apartment when knocking didn't get her anywhere. And why would that make Amy cry a river? What else did you say?"

Sheldon thought back with his eidetic memory before cringing. "I told my mother I found sex ridiculous and off putting. But I've said that before to her! She didn't cry over it."

"Well, yeah! Back then you didn't need her to sleep or kiss her under your work desk. She probably really thought she was making progress with you and you just destroyed her."

He lowered his head as he wrung his pajama shirt in his hands. "I never wanted to hurt her. Penny, you have to understand. My mom was right there. What was I supposed to say? Say that I have erections every time I wake up with Amy and how all I wanted to do was rip my flash shirt off of her and have my way with her?"

Penny's eyes widened before she took a step back ."D- do you?" His eyes looked over her shoulder as he clenched his teeth. "Sheldon?"

"Penny, my mother is here and I need to be a good host. I'll talk to Amy, but, for now, if you'll excuse me I need to go back inside."

Penny said nothing as Sheldon closed his apartment door behind him, for she was too shocked by Sheldon's obvious confession.

"Oh Amy, you lucky, lucky girl."

* * *

The next two days were Hell for Sheldon and Amy. Amy truly believed that Sheldon was not thinking about coitus with her and never would, and Sheldon was desperate to go talk to her. Not a single text was sent between the two during Mary's visit.

No one could had been more more exited for Mary to go back home than Sheldon_._

_"Oh, Shelly. I'm so glad I came to see you. I hope Amy isn't too upset with me. I should have known my Shelly wouldn't want to be involved in that kind of activity."_

_Sheldon hesitantly returned the hug his mother had given him as they stood beside the airport gate. _

_"Yeah," he nodded, clearly not in the right mind. "I'm glad you scared my girlfriend, too."_

_"Oh, Shelly. You know I was just trying to get my point across. You don't think Amy hates me, do you?"_

_He shook his head. "It's not you she hates." His words were more to himself than his mother. _

_"I'm sure she'll get in touch with you soon. Don't worry."_

_"I'm not worried. Who said I'm worried?" _

_Mary smirked at her son, knowing him better, before they heard the loud speaker come to life. _

_"Last call for flight 243 to Houston."_

_They looked over at the door that would lead her to her plane before realizing most of the passengers were already on the other side of the door._

_"You be good, you hear?"_

_He nodded before he experienced a wet kiss on his cheek. He grimaced at the feeling as he watched her pick up her bag and head inside the doors, watching them close behind her._

The moment her plane took off, Sheldon got himself a bus to Amy's apartment.

After not hearing from Sheldon for two days, Amy was sure her relationship with Sheldon was over and was expecting a termination clause email any time. She knew they weren't having sex and he never said he wanted to before his statement to his mother, but she really thought that they were making progress. She hoped that Sheldon was actually interested in the topic becoming a usual thing for them. She was just exiting the elevator with a bag of KFC when she saw him; Sitting against her door with his knees pulled up to his chest.

When he heard footsteps, he slowly turned his head. Amy's breath caught in her throat.

"Sheldon," she whispered. _Don't cry. Don't cry._

She watched him slowly scramble to his feet and she walked toward her door, forcing him to step aside as she fumbled with her keys before unlocking her apartment.

"Can we talk?" he finally said when they both heard the click of her lock and she pushed the door open. His breath hitting her ear as he stood no more than a few inches from her made her legs tremble.

"I don't know. Wouldn't want your mom think we're having _ridiculous and off putting_ coitus, now would we?"

Sheldon kept himself outside her apartment as she made her way in, placing the bag of fried chicken on the counter. He let out a frustrated sigh in response to her sassy comment.

"You can come in." She watched him make his way into her abode and shut the door behind him. When he didn't say anything, she decided to speak again. "What do you want, Sheldon?"

He couldn't help but love when she said his name. He felt the need to use Kohlinar in that moment to do all he could but imagine his name on her lips when he brought her to ecstasy.

Too many awkward seconds had passed until Amy called for him again.

"What?"

"I asked what you wanted." She reached behind herself to pull out a chicken leg from the greasy fast food bag. Sheldon shook his head before he walked up to Amy and wrapped an arm securely around her lower back, causing her to drop the poultry back into the bag. "Sheldon," she gasped, "what are you doing?"

"You're wrong," he growled against her ear and he could feel her shiver against him.

Amy lifted her eyes to meet his, despite her cloud of emotions. "Excuse me?"

"I do want you in every way imaginable." He could hear her swallow before her breathing quickened.

Amy had been dying to hear those words for years now, but hearing it for the first time now left her feeling broken. "Then what was that with your mother?" she whispered, terrified to move. "You could have simply said we weren't having sex _yet_."

"Because if I did," he started, his free hand slowly pushing a piece of hair behind her ear as he let his words serenade her. "I'd start thinking about it. About carrying you away to my room. Laying you down on my bed. Kissing every inch of flesh that would come into view as I undressed you."

Her breathing was heavily now.

His free hand moved to her collarbone and carefully pushed the collar of her button up out of his way before he kissed her skin. "You wear too many layers," he whispered huskily and Amy tipped her head back, unable to fight. "Mmm I liked you in my shirt."

"So you've said," The moment the words were out of her mouth, she gasped as his teeth lightly grazed her flesh. She couldn't believe _her_ Sheldon was acting like this. He wasn't himself and yet he was everything she wanted him to be in that moment.

Amy couldn't begin to guess what was happening; What he had intended when he came over. But she was too turned on to care at the moment.

"Amy," he mumbled against her skin before he pulled back and met her emerald orbs. "What have you done to me?"

His blue eyes were hypnotizing and she soon found herself hesitantly moving her hands up to caress his biceps.

Sheldon watched her hands over his arms and was baffled that an innocent touch such as that could make him twitch against her thigh.

This was a side of Sheldon she had never seen before and she wanted to get inside his head. "I haven't done anything."

"You're wrong. _Again_. You've successfully made me want you, need you, _crave_ you. Before I just needed you to sleep. But for the past two nights, I've dreamed of you in my bed; sheets tangling as I made you cry out in pleasurable bliss." He shook his head as his own words sunk in and pulled himself away from her as he walked back a few feet to create a comfortable distance. "This isn't me, Amy. I shouldn't be over here trying to do this."

She furrowed her brow. "Trying to do what?" Her voice was gentle as if to not scare him away.

He didn't answer.

"I'm a man of science. I can't let these feelings get in the way of my goal to becoming the next Nobel Prize winner."

She felt her fists clench at his words. "So, that's more important?" She shook her head with a sarcastic breathy laugh. "I should have known. You will never change, Sheldon." She walked over to the door before opening it. "I don't know what you came over for, but you need to go." She knew winning a Nobel Prize was his dream and she was always supportive, but if he was going to let this dream overrule their future together, she was done.

"Amy.."

"And for the record,_ you're_ the wrong one here. This, " let her finger move up and down in his direction. "Is you."

"Amy.."

"No, Sheldon. I think you should leave. I will have the termination papers to you within 48 hours."

"No!"

She shivered at the deepness of his voice. It sounded more like a command than a plead.

She watched him walk up to her, his eyes never leaving hers, a desperate look in his eyes.

_I can't let my fears get in the way this time. I can't lose her._ "Please. Just- let me do one thing I came over to do."

Amy pondered the idea of pushing him out the door, but she decided she would be generous to let him have his closure. Not like he deserved it.

"Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest. "What did you come here to d-?"

Before she knew what was happening, Sheldon's lips were on hers in a feverish kiss and she could feel her knees buckling instantly as her arms dropped to her sides.

_Damn his beckoning lips._

**_Not my best chapter, but I hope the next one makes up for it. Reviews are appreciated!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Im floored by the reviews. You all are amazing! Get ready for some good old-fashioned smut.**

Sheldon moved closer, lips still intact, once her arms were no longer between their bodies. His hands grasped her waist and she hesitantly lifted her arms, taking a few seconds to decide if she really wanted this after what he said, before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Oh, she wanted it.

She could feel his arousal pressing against her lower stomach once he pulled her hips closer to his own before her fingers played with the hair above his neck, hearing the door being shut with his foot.

Sheldon stepped into Amy again and this time she found her back pressed against the door. He grabbed her hands from behind his neck and pinned them above her head with one wrist as the other went back to her hip. His lips made their way to her jaw, peppering it with kisses before moving to her neck, tasting every inch.

She squirmed in his grip. It wasn't painful; in fact, it was high erotic. She was waiting for him to push her away again, so she was surprised when the hand on her waist, moved to unbutton her cardigan.

"Sheldon-"

"Don't. Don't talk or I'll forget everything I read."

She smirked as she watched his face; the way he licked his top lip and his brows furrowed as he concentrated on the task at hand. Once the cardigan was unbuttoned, he let go of her wrists and pushed the offending material off her shoulders before it fell to the floor.

"Mm I like this side of you." She moved her hands to caress his chest.

He cocked his head as he looked down at her. "Terrified and clueless?"

She grabbed a hold of his top layer T-shirt before she started to lift it over his head. "In control and sexy."

Once the t-shirt was over his head and on the floor, Sheldon looked down at it before looking back at the woman in front of him. She was still fully dressed even without her cardigan but to him, she might as well have been as naked as the day she was born. "I'm sexy?"

She smirked to answer him before she took hold of his shirt and leaned in to let her lips lightly brush his. "Very sexy, Dr. Cooper."

He nearly growled in response to her calling him by his title, before he grabbed her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder to power walk toward the bedroom.

"Ah put me down!" Her laughter wasn't exactly defending her words and when they reached her bed, he dumped her onto it before she reached her arms out for him. He smiled as he crawled on the bed and lay beside her. He watched her lay down and turn her head to face him before he reached his right hand behind her head and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

Their soft hums of appreciation intertwined before she turned into him to wrap a leg around his waist. His hand moved down and grazed her calf before clutching it protectively and making his way up to her thigh; once again feeling the dimple indented in her skin.

"Mm your hands are warm," she spoke between kisses.

She whimpered when he pulled himself up before he began to unbutton her skirt. She watched as his hands shook as the zipper was pulled down and she sat up before she reached her hand up to stop him.

His eyes sprang to hers, terrified she was changing her mind.

"It's okay," she whispered reassuring him while holding his hands in hers.

Her gentle smile seemed to relax him. "I've never done this before." His soft tone mimicked hers.

"And you think I have?"

He shook his head before he realized his hands were still covering her covered mound.

Amy noticed where his eyes went and she slowly laid back down before she arched her hips and pushed her skirt down as far as she could before Sheldon pulled them past her ankles and threw it behind him; his eyes never leaving hers.

She was right. Neither of them had ever done this before. This was whole new territory for them and he wanted it to be perfect. Sheldon Cooper excelled at everything, after all.

She watched his hands move to her blouse and gasped when he ripped it open, buttons flying every which way, before he placed his hands on either side of her face on the mattress and leaned down so his lips were against her ear.

"Is that sexy enough for you?"

He could feel her shiver beneath him and gasped when he soon felt her hands cupping his butt and pushing him into her.

He pulled his face back to look at her in shock and the smirk on her face was enough to make him twitch against her.

"Mm. Someone is ready to come out and play."

His eyes bored into hers and she watched his eyes soften as she reached up and let her hand push a piece of hair from his face.

"I love you."

The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about what he just confessed; his eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head.

Amy's face mimicked that of Sheldon's as her hand dropped beside her.

_Was not expecting that._

She soon felt his weight lift off of her before he quickly stood up. "I'm sorry." He reached down and grabbed her skirt before placing it on the bed. "I'll go." She watched him walk toward the door before she threw her legs over the bed and jumped off before grabbing his hand.

"Where are you going?"

He couldn't look at her. He had just admitted he loved her and now she was going to leave him.

"Leaving." He looked over her head as he spoke. He couldn't seem to look at her. "Isn't that what you want?"

"W-why would I want you to leave?"

"Because I said I loved you." Hearing those words again only made her heart swell. "And when Leonard told Penny he loved her in bed, she broke up with him."

It physically pained her to see him so broken in that moment. She cupped his face in her hands to make him look at her.

"Did you mean it?" She watched him nod; his eyes looking like a puppy that was just hit with a newspaper. "Then no. That's not what I want." She let her hands trail down his neck and watched him close his eyes before she grabbed his shirt in her hands as she looked up at his face. "We're not Leonard and Penny."

He scoffed. "Well of course not. You're far too superior to be like Penny."

"Well, then why did you think I would react the same way?" The blush of his cheeks confirmed he knew she was right, but he shrugged anyway as he stared at her back wall. "I love you, Sheldon."

His eyes quickly fell to hers in surprise. "You do?"

She nodded with a little smile as she loosened the hold she had on his shirt. "Yeah. I do."

Sheldon didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed her waist and claimed her lips before they fell back to the bed. He kept his word and kissed every bit of flesh that came into view as articles of clothing flew in every which way. When her panties slipped off he kissed just above her mound of dark curls and she gasped. It seemed Sheldon had no personal boundaries when it came to pleasuring his vixen. She could get used to this.

She watched as he removed his own boxers and she gasped at his size before he hovered over her body and took hold of her thigh.

Possessively gripping it, he ran his hand up and down, unable to get enough of the feeling of her flesh against his fingers. His thumb found the dimple again that he couldn't get enough of and massaged it as if it was a pleasure point.

Amy watched as Sheldon handled her. How he let his eyes fall to half-mast as he stared at her body between kisses like it was a temple. She massaged his tongue with her own before her hands gripped his shoulders once his free hand found her clit.

"Oh, shit."

She arched her back as he started to massage the nubbin slowly before he increased his speed.

"How's that?" he whispered.

"Don't stop," she pleaded, tightening her grip. "Oh God. Don't stop."

He added another finger and gasped when after a few minutes and countless moans later, his remaining fingers were soon drenched in her cum. He looked up to see Amy writhing in her wake, nails digging into his shoulders, sure to leave a mark.

"My God, that was incredible." Her first words since she came down from her high. _"You're _incredible_." _Sheldon smiled proudly before he watched her take his hand and let a finger enter her mouth before sucking her own juices. His jaw dropped at the sight but he couldn't look away as Amy was making sure she held his eyes with hers until she was satisfied. "Now, it's my turn."

He didn't have time to ask before she pushed him up and onto his back only to straddle him; his cock standing at attention in front of her core.

He swallowed hard as he watched her take him in her hand and start to pump.

"Dear Lord," he groaned as his head slammed against the pillow before he gripped her thighs. If saying he loved her would have gotten him in his position sooner, he would have confessed his feelings months ago when he realized it." He still felt like a hippie, but he was glad it was out there.

Amy's thumb brushed over the tip as she stroked him, feeling as pre-cum was released. "Oh, Amy. I need you. Please."

Amy didn't need much convincing before she pushed up off her feet and lined him up with her before slowly lowering herself onto him. She hissed as she raked her nails down his chest and he cried out from the indescribable feeling.

He didn't move, though. He needed to get the green light before he started to thrust.

He watched her eyes flutter open before she found him staring back at her. She gave a simple nod.

_Green_

With one quick move, Sheldon flipped Amy over, still inside of her before he began to drive into her.

Amy's hands gripped the sheets on either side of her as her hips arched and she cried out once his hand reached down and began its assault on her clit once again. "Yes, Sheldon!"

He tried to watch her face as his eyes began to close, feeling his end already near.

"I can't hold on much longer," he warned.

Amy was already on the verge of completion. "Come for me, Sheldon."

Her command was too powerful to ignore and with one finally thrust he came hard inside of her, throwing his head back as he continued to rock his hips to ride out the wave, strangled moans escaping him.

Amy followed just seconds later; her entire body shaking from pleasure as her hands went behind him and she raked her nails down his back time and time again. "Oh, Dr. Cooper!"

When Sheldon's orgasm had completed, he fell on top of her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to his sweaty form.

Nothing could be heard in the room except the sounds of the seconds hand of her wall clock and their heavy breathing.

Neither knew how much time had passed before Sheldon finally let go of his embrace and rolled off of her to lay on his back.

Amy quickly pulled the now wrinkled sheets over her body and Sheldon found himself disappointed as only the tops of her breasts were on display.

"Wow." He watched Amy's head turn to him before she gave a dazzling smile that he couldn't help but find contagious. "I need a shower." He rubbed his hand over his bare chest, noticing the raised scratches she had given him.

"Me too," she nodded. "Why don't you go first."

He smiled in agreement before he gave her lips a quick peck. She watched him swing his legs over the bed before standing and walking toward the door.

"Nice butt," she called out, and if the rosy complexion covering his body was enough evidence, she knew he was embarrassed as he disappeared from her sight.

Amy grinned as she hugged the sheets to her body and rolled back and forth.

Beckoning lips indeed.


	16. Chapter 16

Amy reached her hand between her legs to feel what she thought was her boyfriend's bodily fluids dried against her inner thighs. Instead, she was faced with bloody fingers and panic started to set in before she jumped up out of bed, wincing in the process.

She didn't need Sheldon to freak out and refuse to engage in this activity ever again, so while he was thoroughly scrubbing his body in her shower, she quickly changed the bed before putting the contaminated sheets in the corner to take to the laundry room later.

Deciding to be bold, she entered her bathroom, hearing Sheldon humming to himself behind the curtain. She grinned at the sight of his naked silhouette before she stepped closer and ripped the curtain open.

"Amy!" He quickly covered himself with his hands as if she had hadn't just seen it. His eyes quickly glanced down her body, appreciating the fact that only he was able to see her this way. When his eyes found her thighs, he gasped at the blood, staining her skin. "I hurt you."

She quickly stepped into the shower to calm him and watched as he couldn't move his eyes from her inner thighs. "Sheldon, it's okay. It's natural for a woman's first time. You didn't hurt me." He shook his head, swallowing hard, unable to forgive himself. He only looked up when he felt her move closer before she was on her tip toes and her lips were lightly brushing his. "It's okay," she repeated. "Do you want to wash my back for me?"

When she turned her back to him, he couldn't help but reach out and lightly touch her skin, pushing her hair off to the side before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. He took the washcloth she was holding up, before he lathered it with her Cherry Blossom body wash and began to run it over her wet flesh.

Sheldon had already finished cleansing himself, so he was more than happy to give her all of his attention.

She lightly shivered when she felt the wash cloth move down to her ass; noticing he was giving that part of her extra attention. She knew he was an ass man. That was no secret.

When he reached her inner thighs, she clenched her fists, suppressing the urge to moan as he scrubbed the evidence of their love-making away. She loved how he could be so carnal one minute, and then gentle the next.

He continued to wash her body until they both felt she was satisfied. With a 'thank you' kiss to the nose, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body before handing Sheldon one for himself.

She was just about to walk out of the bathroom when Sheldon's words froze her in her place.

"Amy, why do you have two electric toothbrushes?"

Clenching her eyes shut, Amy was mortified to turn around but she did anyway; slowly opening her eyes to see Sheldon holding Gerard.

"I um.." she cleared her throat. "Need it for.. personal reasons."

"Personal hygiene," he assumed.

"Nooo. No. _Personal... _reasons." She watched as Sheldon's forehead wrinkled, still unsure of what she meant by that. She decided to just spell it out for him. "Well before _you_, I would use... that toothbrush."

She thought she was going to have to actually use the _M_ word until she saw Sheldon's eyes widened and he looked down at the electric toothbrush in his hand before slowly placing it back down on the counter.

There was an awkward silence between them that made Amy want to crawl into a hole and die until Sheldon finally spoke. "Do you think of me?"

She pulled her head up to look at him, shocked by his personal question. "I might..." She wasn't sure how he'd react.

"You might?" His face became panicked. "Who else are you thinking of? Stewart? Penny's ex Zack? I knew I shouldn't have called him to have sex with yo-."

"Sheldon," she quickly put her hands on his chest to calm him. "It's only you."

He looked down at her and instantly relaxed as he focused on her comforting eyes. "Yeah?"

She smiled softly with a nod. "Yeah."

He smiled before he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her to his chest. "You won't need that toothbrush anymore."

She smirked against his chest. "You think so?"

"Oh I know so. I'm the only one you'll get pleasure from from now on."

She felt herself shiver against him at his very confident remark and he hugged her tighter, mistaking it for her being cold.

* * *

"I'm exhausted," she announced after changing for bed as she walked into the living room, where Sheldon was watching the news.

"That means I satisfied you, correct?"

He was back into his clothes from earlier since he insisted she wash his clothes for him since he'd had nothing to wear while he did so.

Amy nodded with a big grin as she sat down next to him, snuggling into his side. "More than satisfied." She kissed one of his blushing cheeks and felt his hand move down to her thigh and squeezed it through her nightgown.

"You and Penny dress very differently."

Amy instantly pulled her head back from his shoulder as she stared at him in surprise if not a little angry. "Yeah..."

He quickly noticed her mood change and turned his body to face her. "I didn't mean anything by it. It's just- well, you cover up a lot and Penny... doesn't."

Her brows raised as she created distance. "Well, maybe you would prefer to stare at Penny." The tone of her voice did not go unnoticed.

"But, I like that you cover up." _Wait. That sounded bad. _"I mean-" Her livid expression was not helping his nerves. "I like that you cover up because it means you're confident. That you don't need to show off your body to get attention. That your brains are sexy enough without adding your body and that the more you wear the more I want to rip the layers off of you." He waited nervously for her response and was surprised when she leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"You're very good with your words," she grinned against his lips before pecking them again. "Come on." She patted his leg. "Let's go to bed."

He smiled and took her extended hand before he turned off the TV and followed her into her bedroom.

She watched him remove his khakis and shirts before he slipped under the new sheets. He looked so perfect in her bed and the way he folded her side back so she'd join him, made it that much clearer that she never wanted to sleep without him.

He watched her slip into bed before he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her back pressed against his chest. "Thank you for changing the sheets," he whispered.

His breath against her ear caused her to shiver. "You're welcome." Her voice was just as soft as she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent of talc.

Before long, they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning Amy and Sheldon woke up to about twenty text messages each asking Sheldon where he was and asking Amy if she had killed him.

"Are we going to tell them?" Amy slipped her robe over her nightgown as Sheldon pulled up his khakis before buttoning.

"I don't want to."

She nodded curtly, unsure of his reasoning behind it. "All right."

Sheldon could tell she wasn't completely keen on them keeping this a secret, so he tried to persuade her. "If we keep this to ourselves, we can excuse ourselves when we're around everyone every time we get an.. urge."

She giggled at the blush he was sporting. "An _urge_, huh?"

He didn't bother to elaborate. "Also, I wouldn't have to hear the guys taunting me or making fun and you wouldn't have to rely details for Penny and Bernadette."

"Maybe I want to tell the girls how you're an excellent lover," she smirked as she walked around the bed to run her hands down his now covered chest.

"Amy..." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please? I don't want to have to answer to the guys. Plus, I like being the only one that knows what you're capable of."

"I would hope so," she grinned. "At least, I didn't _think_ you were into that kind of stuff."

His only response was to nuzzle his nose in the crook of her neck.

* * *

Sheldon and Amy had decided to curtly answer the gang's texts by telling them they were fine and would continue to share a bed at night for Sheldon's sleeping needs.

Time with the gang were extremely difficult for Amy and Sheldon whenever these _urges_ would appear. They were now sitting closer to one another on Sheldon and Leonard's couch, Amy would often brush her hand against his crotch when everyone else was too into the movie they had picked to go with their Chinese take out, and even Sheldon would let his hand graze her thigh under the table at the gang's weekly Cheesecake Factory dinner.

"Sometimes I feel you two are doing more than sleeping in the same bed."

Both Sheldon and Amy nearly spit out their water at the blond actress's remark.

"What?"

"Sex? Noooo"

"I need her to sleep. Any sexual activities would only keep us up."

The look on Penny's and even Bernadette's faces were making it clear that the simple teasing Penny sought out to do, might have had some truth behind it.

Sheldon was desperately wishing Penny still worked that the Cheesecake Factory so that she would be forced to walk away and tend to other customers.

Leonard, not wanting to be involved in this conversation, decided to change the subject. "So Penny has an audition for a car insurance commercial next week."

The group burst into questions for Penny, leaving Sheldon and Amy time to collect themselves from the near panic attack and Penny still curious about their pale faces.

Sheldon soon felt Amy's hand on his knee and the gentle squeeze seemed to calm him. He looked over at her smiling softly and he couldn't help but mimic her. _Yeah, I'm definitely in love.  
_

Unfortunately the sneaking around wouldn't last forever.

"They're coming over tonight? But it's laundry night!"

"Sheldon, it's fine," the shorter physicist assured him. "Howard and Bernadette are leaving for vacation tomorrow and we all wanted to get together before they leave. You can still do laundry at your usual time."

Sheldon mumbled to himself as he walked into his room, his phone coming out of his pocket to text Amy.

**Are you aware of everyone meeting at my apartment for dinner tonight?**

The moment his phone was back in his pocket he felt it vibrate against his thigh.

**I am. You'll still be able to do your laundry. I'll help if you'd like me to. ;)  
**

He smiled to himself as she knew him so well before he placed his phone back in his pocket and started to gather his clothes for his weekly washing.

Sheldon was sitting in his spot when the door opened and in walked Howard, Bernadette and Raj, who had bags of Thai food in his hands. He nodded to acknowledge their arrival before he looked up to see Amy enter and close the door behind her. He was just with her this morning but even eight hours was too long to go without her it seemed.

She smiled sweetly and he smiled back before she sat down beside him, their shoulders brushing as their eyes locked for a brief moment. Penny was sitting in the chair diagonal from the odd couple and couldn't help but watch them.

When couple known as _Shamy_ noticed their friend's eyes on them, they quickly reached forward to retrieve their dinner. Bernadette sat down next to Amy and her eyes followed Penny's before she too noticed the how Sheldon and Amy seemed a bit nervous as they avoided Penny and her curious glare.

When 8:15 rolled around, Sheldon patted Amy's knee as she took another bite of her Pad Thai. She looked over at him, fork still in her mouth, before she realized what his eyebrow raise was referring to.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, Amy and I are going to do my laundry."

"Why do you need Amy to help you?" Bernadette pushed as she eyed the now standing couple.

"He needs to pre-soak and I offered to help him." She looked over at Sheldon who nodded, accepting her answer.

Bernadette leaned back on the couch, not completely convinced. They watched as Sheldon grabbed his bag of dirty laundry before he and Amy left the apartment, closing the door behind them.

Bernadette and Penny were the only ones to seem to care about why they were doing laundry together. Walking over to the kitchen counter, Penny motioned Bernadette to join her.

"What do you think is going on with them?" the tiny blonde whispered. "Do you think they actually have a sex life?"

"I don't know. I just can't see Sheldon having sex even if he did say he was working on it."

"Should we go investigate?"

They both broke out into devilish grins before they looked up at the men who were stuffing their faces and talking about some new comic book.

"Um we're just going to run over to my place and get some wine. We'll be right back."

The guys nodded, not paying much attention as the two exited the apartment and made a dash for the stairs.

"I feel kinda naughty," Bernadette giggled as they rounded the floors.

* * *

"Not here," Amy giggled as Sheldon lifted her up on the dryer and began his assault on her neck.

"Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to take you when you were wearing nothing but my t-shirt down here that day?"

She grinned as his Texan accent seeped out, filled with desire as she tipped her head back and his hand possessively held her thigh under her skirt while his lips wrecked havoc on her neck. They had come a long way since that day.

Amy kept her hands firmly on the machine on either side of her as she enjoyed this side of Sheldon.

When Penny and Bernadette reached the laundry room, they kept their back to the wall beside the door before they heard a moan.

"I kinda like sneaking around," they heard the neurobiologist confess in a sultry tone before they peeked their head to look inside.

This was definitely not what either blond expected to find when they went spying on their friends. Their eyes nearly bugged out of their heads as they watched Sheldon's lips move from Amy's neck to her jaw and then her own lips before he groaned into the kiss, his other hand meeting her neglected thigh as he nibbled on her bottom lip.

Penny looked down at Bernadette as Bernadette looked up and without exchanging a word, they both dashed back up the stairs.

Amy gasped when she heard footsteps and Sheldon quickly pulled back, panting.

"What's wrong?" He kept his hands on her thighs as he watched her look out the door.

"I thought I heard someone," she whispered, listening for footsteps. "But I think we're oka-."

Before she could even finish her sentence, Sheldon's lips made contact with hers once again, their moans echoing in the room.

* * *

"Oh my God!"

"What wasn't Sheldon! That was- I don't even know who that was!"

"Do we tell the guys?" Bernadette asked as they ran into Penny's apartment.

"_I_ didn't even want to know this! I wish I could erase it from my vision, but it's burned into my brain."

"I think it's safe to say they're having sex." The bite sized blonde sat down on the couch.

"Gee, you think!?" Penny hurried to retrieve a bottle of wine as it was now needed.

"Do you think _he_ put her on the dryer? Howard could never lift me like that."

"Neither could Leonard." She handed Bernadette a glass as she sat down beside her.

They both looked at each other before looking down at their glasses, speaking in unison. "Lucky Amy."


	17. Chapter 17

When Penny and Bernadette realized they had been in Penny's apartment for longer than it would take to grab a bottle of wine, they made their way back across the hall. The boys, as usual, didn't notice them as they had moved on to playing Halo.

Noticing Sheldon and Amy still weren't back, they gave a knowing look before shivering at the memory still tainting their minds. Sitting down next to their significant others, they watched them play in silence.

In the ten years Sheldon had lived at 2311 Los Robles, he had never had someone come down to do their laundry while he was doing his own. Saturday wasn't exactly a night people would pick to do laundry. So it was no surprise to Amy that Sheldon had been trying to unbutton her cardigan for the past ten minutes.

"Quit swatting my hand away," he growled as his lips were making their way from her jaw to her neck.

"No, Sheldon," she laughed. "What if any of our friends come down looking for us?"

"They won't." His hand moved up her skirt before brushing over her panties only to be slapped away. "Ow."

"We really need to start on your laundry."

He felt her pulled back and he groaned, knowing she was right. Holding her hips, he picked her up before setting her down. "You're a vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler."

She smiled brightly as she began taking out his dirty clothes, and sorting them by lights and darks.

* * *

Penny and Bernadette had already finished a bottle of wine by the time Sheldon and Amy came back up.

Opening the door with a basket of clean clothes, they were surprised to see everyone looking at them in shock.

Sheldon, getting annoyed, was the first to speak. "What?"

"Were you two in the dryer as well?"

The couple raised their brows at the astrophysicist before they turned to look at each other and nearly gasped.

Apparently they're little make out session on the way up the stairs had left their appearances a little worse for wear.

Sheldon's hair was sticking up as if he was in a hurricane as his shirt was wrinkled by the chest. Amy was in a similar situation as her hair looked like a dryer sheet had been rubbed on it, her lipstick slightly smeared and the top buttons of her cardigan were open, showing more of her blouse underneath.

"No sex, huh?" the tiny engineer smirked.

Amy groaned. "We didn't have sex down there."

"Yeah, Amy kept swatting my hand away."

He watched his girlfriend's eyes widen like saucers before he registered his words. "I mean. We were doing laundry!"

Penny, unable to let Sheldon win, spoke up quickly. "Bernadette and I saw you!"

"I knew someone came downstairs!"

"Ow!" He rubbed just below his shoulder where his girlfriend had just slapped him.

Raj's eyes were just as wide as the embarrassed couple. "Woah, so you guys _are_ having sex?"

"Well," Sheldon sighed, "this was nice while it lasted."

Amy quickly turned to him, confused by his words. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No! I just meant the sneaking around part. I mean three weeks was longer than I thought we'd last," he shrugged.

They were startled as their friends spoke in unison.

"Three weeks!?"

"You mean to tell us," Penny started, standing, but not without almost stumbling from her inebriated state, "that you have been having sex for three weeks and you didn't tell us?"

Amy could tell Penny was hurt, but she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty. "Penny, we didn't want to tell anyone because, well becau-"

"I didn't want to be made fun of," Sheldon interrupted. "I knew the guys would get on my case and by the smirk on Howard's face, I know I've been proven right. Amy was only honoring my wish."

Howard's smirk instantly dropped when he was caught.

Leonard finally spoke. "We wouldn't make fun. This is a big deal, Sheldon. We're simply surprised."

"Shocked," Raj corrected.

"Flabbergasted," Howard added.

"All right," Bernadette snapped, causing the men to quickly shut up. She then looked back to Sheldon and Amy. "Penny and I had a suspicion you guys were more than just sleeping buddies..."

"Although," Howard quickly interjected, "you were right in that the term included _buddies_." The snicker he earned from Raj was quickly silenced once he caught the microbiologists deathly glare.

"I'm in love with Amy."

All five heads quickly whipped around to Sheldon who was now looking down at Amy who seemed to find something on the floor interesting.

"Does... Does Amy know this?"

Sheldon glared at the smaller physicist who quickly looked in any direction but his.

"Yes, she knows this."

"Wow." All eyes turned to Howard who seemed genuinely touched until he spoke. "That's only half the time it took Penny to admit she loved Leonard." If looks could kill, Howard would be six feet under by now by the Nebraskan. "You know, I think we should get going. Come on, Bernie. Raj, we'll drive you home."

Everyone watched Howard quickly stand up before making his way to the door, picking up speed as he past Sheldon.

"Thanks for having us over. See you guys when we get back from the cruise." Bernie grinned nervously before she patted Amy's shoulder on the way out the door.

Raj took a final sip of his beer before he stood. "This was nice." He quickly made his way past the couple at the door before shutting it behind him.

Sheldon looked down at his basket of laundry before looking at Amy who seemed very embarrassed by all of the attention.

"Come on, Amy."

Amy watched him walk behind the couch before he made his way to his bedroom. She gave one last look to the stunned couple before she walked past Penny, grabbed her over-night bag and followed him into his room, closing the door behind her.

"You don't think they're gonna have sex right _now_, do y-"

"Leonard, I saw enough today that I'd like to forget."

And with that, she opened another bottle of wine.

* * *

"Is that everything?" She took the empty laundry basket from the bed and placed it on the floor before sitting in it's spot.

"Yes. Everything is put away."

She nodded slowly before she felt his weight on the bed. "I'm sorry they found out that way."

He shook his head as he rubbed her knee. "It's fine. Like I said, We had a good run," he smiled softly, hoping to bring one out in her.

"It was fun sneaking around," she admitted as she placed her hand over his.

"It was," he agreed with a curt nod.

They both heard the front door close and realized Penny and Leonard had gone over to Penny's for the night.

"I think we're alone," he smirked before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"So what if we are?" she teased as she placed her hands firmed on the mattress on either side of her.

"Well..." He moved her shirt collar before kissing the skin it was hiding. "We never did get to finish what we started in the laundry room.

"There was nothing to finish," she grinned, her head rolling to the side, giving him more access.

"Oh, I believe there was."

She gasped with a squeal when he pinned her down on the bed and continued his assault on her neck.

"Mm Dr. Cooper..."

* * *

"I can't believe they're having sex!"

Leonard watched as Penny paced in front of the couch he was sitting on.

She had kept her mouth shut for almost an hour until finally she needed to burst.

"Aren't we supposed to be happy for them?"

"What?" She stopped her pacing. "Oh. Yeah, of course. It's just, Bernadette and I walked in on them in the laundry room making out and groping like teenagers. He had her on the dryer for Christ's sake."

Her boyfriend quickly put his hands out. "All right, all right. I didn't need all of the details."

"This is Sheldon, Leonard. _Sheldon_. The same guy that ran away screaming when he sipped your water. Now he's swapping spit and other bodily fluids with Amy!"

"Penny! Stop."

She quickly turned to look at her boyfriend; his pale face telling her she needed to stop.

"I'm sorry," she giggled as she sat down next to him, linking his arm with hers. "I'm just surprised is all. Aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm surprised but do we need to talk about it? It's weird."

"All right, all right," she smiled before kissing his neck. "How about we get them out of your mind and get me in."

"Now we're talking," he grinned before he captured her lips with his.

* * *

The next week was easier for the power couple to be around their friends. Especially since Howard and Bernadette were in the Bahamas and Sheldon didn't have to listen to the tiny engineer ask questions about their sex life. Not like he'd answer him anyway.

Leonard was more than happy to spend time at Penny's whenever it was Amy's turn to sleep at their apartment.

Sheldon and Amy didn't engage in sexual intercourse every night they were together. But that was mostly because they found other times during the day to satisfy their partners.

Like Sheldon's office.

Or Amy's car.

Even the Cheesecake Factory woman's bathroom. (It was cleaner than the men's, at least and Sheldon couldn't take Amy running her feet up his thigh much longer.)

That Saturday was Sheldon's birthday and Amy wanted it to be perfect. She had asked everyone if they could celebrate it as a group the following night and they had all compelled.

Like every Saturday night, they had agreed that she would come over when he was finished with his laundry.

But Amy had other plans.

Sheldon had just put everything into the same dryer he had used for the last ten years when he heard a sharp knock on the laundry room door.

"It's a community laundry room," he said without turning around as he set the timer and hit START. "You don't need to ask to use it."

"Maybe I didn't want to startle you."

He quickly turned around at the familiar voice, finding his girlfriend in nothing but his flash shirt and her hair up in a messy bun. Her arm was up resting above her on the door frame which caused the side of his shirt to ride up to her hip, exposing her black, lacy panties. He couldn't bring himself to look elsewhere; not like he wanted to.

His stomach flipped and his genitals came to life as he remembered the last time he had seen her in his shirt in this room.

"What are you doing here so early?" His eyes scanned her body and it didn't go unnoticed.

"It's your birthday," she lowered her arm before she stepped in, closing the laundry room door and locking it behind her. She turned to see Sheldon who hadn't moved from his spot near the dryer before she slowly made her way over to stand in front of him. "And I wanted to give you your present." The grin that erupted on his face was enough to make Amy feel her whole body was on fire. She loved how he could always make her feel desired by a simple smile. "Do you want to unwrap it now?" She reached up and took out the hair tie that was holding her hair up before she dropped it on the floor and felt her now loosely wavy hair cascade down her shoulders.

He swallowed, drying to moisten his dry throat as he placed his hands under her arms so he could he slowly move them down her torso to her hips before he effortlessly lifted her and set her on the vibrating dryer.

"I would want nothing more," he answered before he pushed the hair off her shoulder and bowed his head to her neck, sucking on her skin as she let her fingers run through his hair, a grin matching his own. She soon felt his hand possessively grab her thigh and she hummed in appreciation. She loved when he touched her legs and she had a strong feeling they were his favorite feature of hers besides her bottom. She gasped when she felt his teeth nibble on her flesh and she moved her hands down before they wrapped him up in an embrace as he kissed up her neck to her ear. "Have I told you how much I love seeing you in my shirts?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice."

Sheldon would constantly suggest that she wore his shirts to bed but she knew with his birthday coming, this was exactly the type of gift she wanted to give him. Sure they could have sex any time they wanted, but she had denied him sex in the laundry room before, so she decided for his birthday, she could bend her own rules just this once.

She placed her hands down firmly on the dryer as he quickly started on his belt, taking it out of the loop before he pushed them down along with his briefs.

She reached out and took him in her hand, stroking him slowly as she watched his head tip back in pleasure. It being his birthday, she wasn't going to let him do anything when it came to foreplay.

His hands grabbed the edge of the dryer, feeling the vibration shoot up his arms as his girlfriend pleasured him.

"What do you want, Sheldon?" Her voice was low, yet despite the rumbling of the dryer, he could hear her.

"You," he groaned as her thumb swiped over the tip of his cock, spreading pre-cum over the head.

His answer caused her stomach to flip and she let go of him before she lifted her hips so he could take off her panties.

Once he pulled the black lace off of her and threw it behind him, he placed his hands under her (his) shirt and grabbed onto her hips as he moved his lip to her ears. "I think I want to leave the shirt on. I like having a reminder than you're mine.

"Do you really need a reminder? I think having you inside me is reminder enough." She reached forward again and stroked his length. She loved the feeling of him growing stiff in her hand. She watched him clench his teeth as his eyes stayed on hers, pupils dilated before he lifted one hand to her face and pulled her lips closer for a deep kiss.

She placed her hand over his with her free hand as she parted his lips with her tongue. As their tongues met, they both moaned in unison as Amy continued to stroke his shaft.

He made a grunting noise as he pulled her to the edge of the dryer and pulled his head up to look into her green orbs. "I love you, Amy."

She smiled softly before she reached her hand to the back of his neck and tickled the nape of his neck while the other rubbed his back. "I love you, too. Now fuck me."

While shocked by her words, Sheldon couldn't help himself but to quickly thrust into her, filling her completely before grabbing her hips once again.

"Sheldon..." She reached her hands behind her on the dryer and rocked her hips forward, meeting every thrust of his hips.

"Yes, Amy..." He tipped his head back as he closed his eyes, tightening his hold on her waist as he continued to rock into her; her moans nearly drowned out by the roaring dryer.

The sounds of her moans only egged him on and the vibrating of the dryer only heightened her pleasure as she was sure it did for him.

When Amy felt her orgasm making it's appearance, she felt a strong urge to be closer to Sheldon. (If that was even possible) She reached her arms out the same way she did when he dropped her on her bed before their first love making. He smiled as he gathered her in his arms and held her tight as he continued to rock his hips into her, her hands wrinkling up the back of his shirt as she clenched the fabric.

"Come for me, Sheldon," she whispered into his ear before she nipped at his earlobe.

"Shit." As if directed by her coaxing, Sheldon reached his climax with a strangled groan.

"Fuck. Yes, Sheldon. Ungh.." She ended up ripping his shirt as her orgasm took over her. Her body convulsed in Sheldon's arms and when he had come down from his high, he ran his fingers through Amy's hair to calm her.

"Wow," he smiled once she, too, came down from her high. He had moved his hand from her head, moving it to her waist as he held her close, her cheek pressing into his chest.

She smiled against his chest as she controlled her breathing, before she lifted his head to look up at him once she felt his eyes on her. "Happy birthday, Sheldon."

* * *

"This was the best birthday ever."

Amy smiled as she snuggled against her boyfriend's chest, feeling his arms wrapped securely around her tiny waist as they laid in his bed.

"I'm glad. I know how you feel about giving and receiving gifts, so I felt that gift was appropriate."

"Oh, it was," he agreed as he let his hand run over his flash shirt that his girlfriend was still donning until he moved his hand down and caressed her thigh. "You know me well."

It being hot in his room this particular night, they decided to forgo the sheets. Sheldon was more than OK with this as he got to enjoy the sight of her thighs and hips as his t-shirt rode up her figure.

"I like to think I do." She felt him squeeze her tighter to his chest and she nuzzled her nose against his neck.

"I like to think you know me just as well, don't you think?" Nothing. "Sheldon?" She instantly heard heavy breathing coming from her bed-mate before lifting her head to see sleep had taken him. Smiling to herself, she placed her head back back on his chest and closed her eyes as well, taking pride in knowing that Sheldon's REM cycle would never be disturbed again.

**That's a wrap! ****I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have any Shamy stories you'd like to see happen and think I can do them justice, don't hesitate to message me! xoxo  
**


End file.
